A Big Change
by Amaidaisuki
Summary: Three fans are brought inside the Death Note story, one of them becomes owner of said notebook and what they first aim to do; save L. Things may get difficult on the way but they won't give up until they put Kira behind bars.
1. Freaking Japan

The floor shook or it was that Carly was too high she couldn't even stand up. It was an earthquake, then. A bright light almost left her blind, "What da—" She couldn't finish the word or she couldn't hear her own voice.

She passed from being on the market, buying ramen, cracking up lame jokes and singing Death Note's first opening with her two friends when something weird happened and now she was on a street. But not her neighborhood street, not even any part of her country.

Japan. Freaking **Japan**.

She could hear the mumbles of the people walking on the street and she did understand. Weird, she did just watched some videos about to learn to write Katakana and Hiragana, so she could understand what the sings said, and all the anime's she had watched made her learn some Japanese but she full understand what they were talking if she focused.

_What. The. Hell?_

Ten feet away from her, on the left, between all the multitude she could see one of her friends; Anna. And teen feet on the right her other friend, Stephanie.

"Carly!" Anna and Stephanie shouted at the same time running to Carly's direction.

For a second she wondered who to run at first. "Ah, just let them come to me." Problem solved.

"What the heck? What's this?" Anna asked, frowning and looking everywhere.

"Seems like we're on the other side of the Earth. Don't know how."

"What're you talking about?" Stephanie narrowed her eyes at Carly.

Carly looked around, to the left, right, up and down. _Nice pavement._ "Japan mah friends."

* * *

"This is freakin' amazing, isn't it?" Carly said, repressing her wants to dance like a loon through the street due to the excitement. She always wanted to visit Japan. "There.." She ran to a newsstand, "Can I read one of these?" She asked to the man, pointing to the newspaper. The man nodded.

"You're gonna read the news? ... Boring." Anna said, looking to her friend who was focused on what she was reading.

"Read this, read it!" The other practically smacked Anna in the face with the newspaper.

"Shit, calm down." Anna frowned and took the newspaper, reading it.

"We're on 2004 and Kira exists." Carly said, giving her spoilers for what she was abou to read.

"Of course Kira exists, it's what everyone's talking about." The man chimed in the conversation.

"Thanks." Carly took the newspaper away from Anna and put it on his spot in the stand. She took Anna by the wrist and dragged her away, "Jesus Christ, we're on Death Note! ... Oh my God... OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!"

"I knooooooow," Anna replied, drawing out the word. "What're we gonna do now?"

"First, change our names. I mean, no one knows us so it'll be easy. I'll be Yuno!" She called, grinning at her choice.

"Yuno? Seriously, Carly?" Anna made a 'are you fucking kidding me?' face. "I'll be... Naomi then."

"I dunno know who's Carly, I'm Yuno." Oh man, does she love Mirai Nikki. "Okay, I'll be Minami then. Happy? Anyways, the second thing we have to do is... Kick Raito in the balls."

"That bastard." The two girls said at the same time.

"And the last thing, find L but even if we know where's he we can't just walk in there and be all like: RAITO'S KIRA, L'S SEXY, RYUK'S COOL, ya know. We need a plan- Wait, where's Stephanie?" Minami asked, looking around to see that her other friend got distracted with a Hatsune Miku shop. That was not surprising coming from Stephanie. Sakura and Naomi stopped and walked backwards to were Stephanie was.

"As I was saying," Minami tugged Stephanie on the arm with her elbow. "New names, kick Raito in the balls, find L, find a Death Note to kill certain celebrity we all hate so one of us isn't going to hell nor heaven aaaaaaand," She made an imaginary drums sound. "I don't know. See real life yaoi if we sneak up wherever Matt and Mello are." She giggled with Naomi.

"My fake name is going to be Sakura!" Stephanie... Rather, Sakura told the others as she smiled widely.

"We're on 2004. L and Raito must be working together now." Minami

"Yaoi~." Naomi mumbled, chuckling.

"Shaddap, okay, We need to go to the NPA. I'll try to get into the case."

"Do you really think they're gonna listen to a teenager?" Sakura asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I may be fourteen but I'm a smartass."

"Uh-huh." Naomi said sarcastically, nodding.

"OH! I remember something... Gimme your back, Sakura." Minami asked, more like an order to Sakura.

"There you go." Sakura handed her bag to Minami, who digged in until she found what was she looking for.

"Why do you have that Death Note in your bag?" Naomi looked to Sakura.

"My most precious belonging." Sakura laughed slightly with Naomi.

"'Kay, stop with the laughs and let's get to work. If we're on Death Note does that mean this notebook works? That's my hypotesis." Minami looked the notebook at every angle. "We have to prove it."

"We?" Sakura repeated, raising her eyebrows to her hairline. "I may be a fan but I want to go to heaven."

"Me, too." Naomi sided with Sakura.

"Okay, then... Like you bought this Death Note, quit to its ownership." Minami handed it to Sakura again.

"I quit to the ownership of this Death Note." Sakura said and then handed it back to Minami.

"Gimme a pen." The bravest and craziert girl asked to her friend, extending her hand. Sakura gave her the pen.

"Wait here if you don't want to see no one die.."

"I'll go with you then." Naomi told her and they ran back to the newsstand.

"Hey, sir. I didn't want to say this because it may be creepy but I think I have seen you before... I mean, not here but in a family reunion. What's your name?" Minami asked, blinking adorably.

Naomi tried not to snort at how Minami acted. She prepared that lie

"... I guess... Name's Kouta Sakamoto."

"Ahh, I see... Sorry, I was wrong then." Minami smacked herself on the head, "I'm such an idiot. I apoligize. Well, goodbye." She walked a few feet away, enough to not be near of him but she could still see him.

"Goodbye." The man waved.

"Kouta Sakamoto." Minami said as she wrote down the name, she then started to count down from forty on her mind. "I'm so freakin' sorry but..." Ten seconds more.

They just stared at the man.

"Holy mother of God..." They both said, it sounded like if they were one voice. It worked. That notebook was real.

"N-now let's wait for the Shinigami." Naomi commented, as they walked away and headed to where Sakura was.

* * *

Minami ran into the NPA office, the Shinigami following her, Naomi falcepalming as she walked slowly and Sakura trotting behind Minami. Even if they knew none of the Task Force was there, it was the only thing to get closer to L. Just like Misora Naomi did.

"Heya, sir." Minami greeted them with a wave. "I have info 'bout Kira." She said directly, smiling widely. She then looked a bit above his head, the name was Shinya Taro. The other was Yuji Kudo.

"Ca—Minami, wait!" Sakura reached her friend and looked at the two man that were staring at them.

"We have important info for L! Or for whomever it's on that team and willing to hear." Minami waved her hand and shrugged, then brushing her brown hair behind her ear.

"Excuse her, she's a bit hyper." Naomi chimed in as she arrived to the desk.

Minami frowned slightly. "How can I not?! I know something that could change everything!" She smirked.

_At least she's acting better than in the school theater_, Naomi thought, shaking her head slightly.

"I guess you can tell them whatever you know." One of the man said, dialing on the phone. "Hello? It's Hideyoshii. There's a lady who claims to know something about the case."

"Put her on the phone, please."

The man looked at the three girls and deduced that the light brown haired one of the left, Sakura, was the older and gave her the phone.

Minami pouted and crossed her arms.

"Hello?" Sakura said, biting her lower lip.

"Please, tell me everything you know about Kira."

Sakura smiled ear to ear when she heard the voice. His voice. She thanked that he had watched the anime with its original voices and not dubbed. "He's... Etto... I believe that he might have the power of controlling the people's decisions before the die." She started, "And I have more to tell you but... I don't feel like telling you all this by the phone might not be too good, you know?"

"You're right in both things. I'll send someone you can tell everything you know, if you don't mind."

"Ask him if he's the leader of the team! Ask him!" Minami insisted, poking Sakura on the shoulder.

"You're the leader of the team?" Sakura asked, trying to cover curiosity.

"Yes, I am." When she heard that, she repressed the wants of fangirling. "You'll met one of the members in a few minutes right in front the NPA building." He explained to her.

"Great, have a nice day." Her smile softened.

"You too."

Sakura gave back the phone to the man on the reception and he told something to L, he described the girls.

"Sooooo?" The two girls said synchronized as they followed Sakura to the outside.

"He'll send someone to talk to us. I hardly believe L will come himself but… What's the worst? Matsuda?"

"I don't think he'll send Matsuda. As the detective I am, bet your ass that Raito's gonna come. He'll offer himself to come just to know if we know a lot 'bout him so he'll kill us. _**But **_like we have fake names and we obviously won't let him fool us like he did with Misora-san… I know that bastard too well, I've read the manga three times and seen the anime _**a lot**_ of times so we got this." Minami said, proud of herself. If they had to decide who was the biggest fangirl then it was Minami.

"Whoa…" Sakura snorted. She also liked how Minami was starting to use the honorifics already and they haven't been even a day there.

"No shit. I'd say 'get a life' but you won't." Naomi laughed slightly at Minami.

"Yeah, that's right!" Minami snapped her fingers. "I ain't just a fangirl. I'm _the _fangirl, motherf-"

"Nice." Sakura interrupted and rolled her eyes. "You two should watch your mouths when Raito gets here. I agree with Minami, he'll listen to us and then if he thinks we're dangerous he'll try and kills us."

"There's no need to repeat what I said, y'know." Minami raised an eyebrow at Sakura. She walked towards a bench and sat with the other two girls. "Look, gurl, I'mma try and control myself but I'll kick him in his proud if he acts like if he were innocent and you, better than no one else, know that I have metal instead of bones inside me."

"Damn you and your karate, Carly." Naomi said, twirling a lock of her black dark hair. Seemed like she didn't notice her mistake.

"_**Minami.**_" She corrected her

"Eh, it's Minami." Sakura nodded, "You have to be careful when Raito arrives."

"Don't fuck things up while Yagami-kun is here, yeah?"

Naomi frowned.

Minami put her browns together and on the corner of her eye, she saw the tall man getting out of a car a feet away and then walking towards them. "Here comes the pyscho." She mutered, Raito couldn't know they knew everything about him and he knew nothing about them. Big advantage there.

"Aizawa?" Sakura's whisper was full of surprise.

"Should've seen that coming. He's still watching the guy but if we talk too much Aizawa will be in danger too, then. Now let's keep it low-key and act like if we've never seen 'em. This is like a real life roleplay, 'kay?" Minami whispered to the others quickly as she changed the topic like if they were talking of whatever a normal teenager would talk to her friends. She decided to talk about the first random movie that popped on her head. Harry Potter.

Naomi just sighed at her Potterhead friend and followed her on the conversation about the last movie.

"Good afternoon." Raito said, identifying the girls as the description L gave him.

Minami took a deep breath.

"Hello." Sakura said, faking a smile and standing up with Naomi.

"Yo." Naomi said, without smiling.

"… Whaddap?" Minami, unconsciously, gave him the '_sup?_' nod. She stayed on her spot on the bench.

None of the girls gave him the 'good afternoon' back. Who cares about manners? Manners are just useful when you're with people you want to cause a good impression. Like… with the rest of the characters of Death Note but Raito and others.

Aizawa frowned at they lack of _manners_. "Are you the girls with information about the Kira case?" He asked.

"You can't just ask that away, can ya? But anyways. Yup." Minami said, they all nodded. "

"You _all_ know something?" Raito arched an eyebrow. How this youngsters could know something that could be perjudicious for him.

"Yup." Minami said again and only her nodded once.

"Would you tell us?"

They looked between each other, to know who would answer first being that they all knew the same. Even if Minami wanted to, she did not wanted to talk to Raito and if she just looked at Aizawa as she talked or anywhere but the men in front of her, that wouldn't be good, would it?

Naomi took the chance. "Well, don't you think this is not a place to talk about this?"

"You're right… Sorry, I didn't catch your name. I'm Yagami Raito." He introduced himself.

Minami didn't like at all when he pronounced that word. Sorry. She was sure he didn't even give a damn about it. _How can be such a good actor? He's better than Tom Hiddleston. Holy shit, _she thought

"Aizawa"

For a moment, Naomi and Sakura panicked for not preparing a last name and although Minami didn't say it she had her fake last name already but didn't answer Raito until the other two replied first.

"I'm Higurashi Sakura." She was the first to answer, remembering that one of the receptionist guys had Hideyoshii as last name.

"… Hideki Naomi." She retorted when she remembered that L used that fake last name.

"Okumura Minami." Folding her arms behind her head, she finally decided to act a smile.

Naomi looked at Minami with her black eyes.

Minami glanced around, she placed her hazel big eyes on Raito. "Anywho, the info we have… Kira might be able of controlling people before they die like; Cut yourself and then stab you to death or jump off an airplane. Things like that, ya know." She shrugged one shoulder, looking at Raito right in the eyes. _I'm gonna use my chakra against you, creepy slender as hell man, one day, if you don't die first, 'course, _she thought. The really important information they will leave it just for L.

"That's just what L said—Well, not like that but she deduced the same L did." Aizawa told Minami, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" Minami raised an eyebrow. "Meh—Keep it low-key, man. We're on the sidewalks, y'know."

Sakura took a look at the place where they were. "Pretty lonely sidewalks."

"True fact. Did Kira murdered all the people already?" Naomi commented.

"Good one. But seriously, he doesn't work that fast, does he?" Minami looked at Naomi and pursed her lips.

"I don't think so. I mean, it has to be a… young adult, right? Then he must be on college so he has to be doing tedious homework and then he starts with the massive killing." Sakura said, she thought to put her thumb on her lips but that would look too much like L. She did it anyway.

Naomi and Minami snorted.

Raito and Aizawa just stared at Sakura.

"Well, thanks for collaboration to the case." Raito said, ready to leave.

"Ah, you're just fine with that? We had more to tell, guys but welp." Minami got her arms off behind her head and stood up, putting her hands on her pockets.

"You have more?" Aizawa say, curious.

"A lot more, " Naomi nodded.

"You could take us with you if you want a private place to talk about it. We're not going to say nothing here outside, Taro-san. Well, more than we already have say." Sakura shrugged his shoulders and pressed her lips.

"L said that if they had important info they shall come with us, Raito-kun." He turned his head to Raito, to confirm if he agreed with this.

Raito thought for a moment, eyeing every girl. If he refused the help then it might look bad even to Aizawa and these girls knew too much about Kira already. Whatever they knew about, if they tell to L, he's screwed. He risked, taking a chance that maybe what they acknowledged was already known by them. What they had say by now was practically old information.

"Very well." Raito nodded and walked away, with Aizawa behind him.

"Yatta!" Minami mumbled with her fist closed.

* * *

**(A/N):** And that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Death Note. The only thing I own here is my OCs, Minami, Sakura and Naomi.

And about the way they got there. I may explain it later but, I'm not pretty sure, let's say that the pact that Minami did with Satan worked xD Just kidding, just kidding.

Reviews are very, very appreciated. Opinions, ideas, whatever, please, por favor, ONEGAISHIMASU. I'll give you a cake.

Have a great day and thanks for reading!


	2. Fangirl Mode On

The car ride to the building, the Hotel Teitou, was practically quiet except for when Sakura started a conversation and Aizawa eventually joined it for a tiny bit but Raito didn't talked a lot, his voice was barely heard on the conversation.

"Trencito!" Naomi called in Spanish, what would mean 'train' or rather 'little train' but with the intension of making a train chain.

"Choo choo!" Minami laughed slightly. The black haired girl grabbed Minami by the back of Minami's sweater and let her drag her around the lobby, elevator and hallways.

Sakura just stared like her friends were little children, she then remembered that they were on the opposite side of the Earth, _homeless_. She tried to not think about that.

They entered to one of the rooms of the hotel. Minami was already starting to get excited.

"Calm down!" Naomi and Sakura told her.

"Be cool. Be cool, Minami. You can let the fangirling to when you're home alone." She told to herself in a breathed voice.

Raito ignored her little scene. He couldn't be more irritated about these girls.

"Is she okay?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah, yeah. She's just excited." Sakura waved it off.

"L's fan over here." Minami said rasing her hand a little.

Raito opened the door and stepped inside. Aizawa let the girls walk in first and then closed the door behind him.

"Uhm... Hello." Naomi, shyly, gave them a small wave. She sometimes could be socially awkward. And by sometimes it's always with new people."I am Naomi."

"I'm Sakura and she's Minami, currently without the capacity of breathing normally." Sakura explained to them, she could act cool even if she was screaming of excitement inside. They were in the same room as the greatest century's detective.

Minami tried to not hyperventilate as she got the control of herself again. _Be cool, you're a fucking detective now, think this as a roleplay... Just stick with your character_, she thought as she fanned herself with her hand.

There was an awkward silence for a minute. The men of the Task Force couldn't believe this teenagers were that important that Raito took them here.

"I'm Chief Yagami, Raito's father." He introduced first.

"Mogi."

"And I'm Matsuda. Nice to meet you."

Naomi nodded.

"I am L but please call me Ryuzaki." He said, standing up from his chair and walking towards them. "Pleasure."

"I can't...bre-" Minami fainted and fell to the floor. Great first impression.

Sakura, with brigthy eyes, stared at 'Ryuzaki'. "L-likewise, Ryuzaki." She cursed herself for stuttering. She then got her feet down to earth again and knelt to help Minami.

"I... Sweets... Su... Gar..." Minami was terribly dizzied.

"She needs sugar." Naomi mumbled, hypnotized by L's precense. She was knelt beside Minami but she just wouldn't take her eyes off L.

"Can I?" Sakura asked, pointing to the table where there were a lot of sweet things.

"Go ahead, Sakura-san."

Sakura quickly grabbed the simpliest thing, a lollipop, and put it into Minami's mouth.

"Is this L's food?" Minami said with a weak voice.

"Lucky girl." Naomi told her, pouting.

"...HolymotherofGod." Minami mumbled, standing up with the other two and trying to not shake. "Sorry for that... Ryuzaki... I overreacted, sorry." She licked the lollipop inside her mouth.

"Don't worry. Now, are you in conditions to share what you know about this case?" L asked in his usual voice, that intelligent voice that made Minami scream on her mind. Minami could just faint and fangirl over his tone of voice.

"I don't want no one to hear. Just Sakura, Naomi, you and I. Otherwise, I won't tell and what I know and it's of **_too_** much importance." Was Minami blackmailing him? She did not even know what she was doing but the lollipop tasted incredibly. That was a quick recovery, though.

"Okay." L nodded.

"R-ryuzaki!" Matsuda chimed in, "you can't just let this teenager treat you like that!"

"Lemme fix it." Sakura told Matsuda, "BAKA." She yelled at Minami, smacking her in the back of her head. "Are you nuts?!"

"There's nothing wrong with what she's doing, Matsuda-san, Sakura-san. She just wants privacy."

"Thanks, Ryuzaki. And... OUCH! That hurt, girl." Minami frowned at Sakura.

With no comments or more complains, they left.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Raito asked.

"That's..." Sakura paused, "cool but..."

Sakura gave a look at Minami, they could just tell him to leave and it would be okay since they have fake names but even if he stays in the room or not, the danger of losing their lives is just at the door. Misa is not with him yet so, for now, there's nothing to be afraid of.

Naomi stared at Raito, feeling something cold on her neck. She feared of death and Raito's eyes were the eyes of a killer.

"Nope." Minami broke the thoughtful silence and shook her head.

"Fine, then." Raito said then leaving the room.

"I felt the steel." Minami pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, snorting at how Raito should be freaking out for all this.

"What do you mean, Minami-san?" L asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Call me Mina." She said, smirking. "It's just that Yagami-kun give me the creeps."

"Does he?"

"Yeah, it's just my femenine instinc, I guess." Dropping a hint the most indirectly she knew how to do, Minami put the lollipop back on her mouth.

"Anyways, what we are about to tell you it's very important." Sakura said, bitting her bottom lip. They were about to change all the storyline.

"It'll change all the investigation." Minami added with a dramatic tone and Naomi nodded.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We know how Kira murder people." Minami told him with the lollipop on her mouth.

L put his thumb on his mouth and looked wide-eyed at the girls. Minami took a look over L's head to see his life-span and real name, he did know his real name already, though.

"He uses a notebook." Sakura started, "The Death Note, it's..."

"'The human whose name is written in this note shall die'." Minami interrupted, "Raito needs to know face and name to be able to kill people. Ahem... 'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected'." She quoted again the Death Note rules she had memorized, she had a lot of spare time.

Naomi whispered something to Minami, she became suddenly too shy with all these people and L.

"She says that if you don't believe us the Death Note thing." Minami said what Naomi told her. "I am the owner of a Death Note." She clarified.

Minami pulled the notebook out of the bag that passed from being Sakura's bag to hers and put it on the table between them. "That's the notebook."

L stared down at the black notebook.

"If you touch it you can see our Shinigami." Sakura pointed to the notebook.

He cringed at the mention of the God of Death, his eyes growing bigger but he seen it almost coming. A Death Note of a God of Death. He took the notebook with his fingers and then, slowly turned his head to the left to see the Shinigami, Sidoh.

"See?" Minami smirked, it would have been hilarious if he had fallen off his seat like in the manga/anime.

"Well... If you don't mind, we would like that no one else knows about the Shinigami." Naomi said slowly.

"That was my plan, Naomi-san." L kept staring at the Shinigami.

"It's better if no one knows about this. Kira'll try and kill us but that's not a problem, we have fake names... Like you." Sakura looked back at Sidoh, who was just standing without making any noise.

"I see. Pretty smart of you."

"Yeeeeah." The three girls said at the same time.

"Also, it's possible to kill someone with just the face." Minami said, smiling.

L and Minami stared at each other.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Naomi mumbled and arched an eyebrow at her friend.

"Ah, right! Yeah, well, with the Shinigami eyes! You should've noticed that I have shinning red irises. I made the trade with Sidoh." Minami pointed with her thumb back at the Shinigami behind her as she kept staring at L. "The prize of having these radical eyes is the half of my lifespan."

"Yes, I have notice that. When I touched the note you happened from hazel to red." L agreed with her.

"Kira doesn't have the eyes so you're save. May I?" Sakura pointed with her finger to the bowl with cookies.

"For now." Naomi chimed in.

L nodded at Sakura. "I believe as well he doesn't have the eyes. He won't made the trade sine Kira wants to be a God, he wouldn't shorten his life."

"Exactly." Sakura grinned and nodded. As L thought, she imagined his song playing in the background. She took a cookie and bit it.

"How did you get this?" L asked, examinating the notebook and its pages.

"My Death Note happened to be on our way while we walked outside. We took it and after **_I_** used it, the Shinigami came." Minami licked her lollipop before cracking it with her teeth and chewing the gum inside. "We wanted to use it to prove if the rules were true or just bullshit. Also, we thought that the rules fitted scary too much with what Kira is capable of. I mean, he killed Lind L. Tailor but didn't kill you when your logo popped up on the TV because he didn't have your face nor your name." Minami rambled, she then made a bubble with the gum and Naomi touched it with her nail, blowing it out. "And, I'm the owner since I was the only brave enough to use it and these two wanted to go to heaven. 'The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.'" She quoted another rule again. "For me it's not a problem, though."

"I recommend you don't use it." Sakura said to L.

"I will if the situation demands it." L noticed that there was just one name on the notebook. "I see you only used it once."

"Yep." Minami nodded. "I'm not a murderer."

"Glad to hear. I have to admit that you could be helpful for this investigation."

"Really?" Naomi smiled widely.

"Yes, really. I must ask you something, what do you think of Raito-kun?" He was proving them, to see if they were as clever as he thought.

"He's too tall and serious..." _Fuckin' Slenderman_. "It almost seemed like if he didn't liked the idea of briging us here to talk to you." Minami shrugged, "Suspicious." She mumbled.

"Yeah, she's right. And he's very thoughtful." Sakura added.

"And... perfect. I mean, he seems like if he were acting to be himself or someone else. Too perfect." _He deserseves an Oscar._

"Suspicious." Minami repeated, tasting the savor of the gum on her mouth.

"Indeed. He's the only suspect so far of Kira. You can come everyday here to help us on the case."

"Thank you L." Sakura nodded.

"Well, that's gonna be a problem." Minami said to herself. Eveyone heard, though.

"Yeah." Naomi grimaced.

"Why is that?"

"I assume you have noticed we're not from here, so we have nowehere to stay." Sakura said honestly.

"Nowhere to stay?" L handed the notebook to its owner. "You can stay in this hotel, if you like. We will eventually moving to other hotels."

_Yatta!_ "Oh, if you insist." Minami put her hands on her cheeks and balanced her head side to side.

Sakura and Naomi glared with a frown at Minami, what the hell did she just do?

"I'm not insisting." L said on his usual tone.

Naomi snorted at her silly friend.

"Baka." Sakura murmured to Minami, repressing her laugh.

"Thanks, anyway. We appreciate it." Minami licked her lips and half-smiled.

* * *

**(A/N):** Arigatou gozaimashita for those who reviewed! I know I said I would give you cake but it looked SO good... It was tempting Dx

Anyways, I don't know how many chapters I'll do... Maybe A LOT but I dunno, it depends. And for the time of updates, I might do it very often or each two days, it also depends.

And for** TotallyNotL**,Dear lord, thanks ^_^

So, if you have any good critisims or something; push that review button, you know it wants to be clicked so bad. It'll made my day.


	3. Hotahotahotahot

The three girls stepped in the room L had rent for them.

Sakura and Naomi threw themselves to their respective beds but Minami's bed remained without being touched.

"Sidooooh." Naomi said, trying to reach him with her hand but without moving from the bed. Her social awkward phase faded when she was alone with her other friends.

"What?" The Shinigami glanced at the black haired girl.

"I'm tired." She dropped her hand. "Yeah… That's it."

Sakura hummed amused and smiled widely, sitting up on her bed. "I can't believe this is happening." She jumped out of the bed.

"Yeah, listen and shut up, I'mma hack L's cameras so I need _silence_" Minami took the laptop that was lying on the desk of the room.

They obeyed and stayed quiet for several minutes until Naomi broke the silence.

"I don't think you can—"

"I did it!" Minami cut Naomi off. On those minutes of quietness she got to hack the firewall, even if it was pretty hard, and get access to all the cameras. "Oh, man, I'm like… a female Matt." Maybe like it was one of L's laptop she could get an easier access to everything there.

"If he notices that... You are screwed." Sakura said, rolling her eyes as she proceed to check the closet. "Hot damn, look at this!" The closet was full of clothes enough for all of them.

"When did we bought that?" Naomi joked, laughing.

"Well, that's good. Look! I can see all the team... From different angles." Minami giggled. The screen was divided on four so she could see L from four different angles.

"If he has cameras in this room, and I'm sure he does, you are so screwed." Sakura took some clothes and walked to the bathroom to change.

"Meh." Minami shrugged it off, at this moment she was just latching her eyes to L's digital face. "I'll play Happy Wheels when I get tired of his face." That will be… Never. "I mean, I just want to stare at this pretty, pretty face and make pterodactyl noises." She really needed to stop blogging on Tumblr and get some air from outside.

"And well, does Shinigamis sleep?" Naomi asked, buring his head on the pillow.

"No, we don't." Sidoh retorted.

"Don't you have dreams?"

He tilted his head sligthly to a side.

"... Never mind."

"Oooooooooohhh... L's so hot... I can't—" She fanned herself with her hand. "So damn hot. Hey, you, don't wanna see?" She asked to the other.

"Naah. I want to sleep... And Sidoh..."

"Yes?"

"Good luck. I hope you can survive a night alone with her." Naomi shut her eyes closed.

Sidoh looked at Minami, whose eyes were practically glued to the laptop.

Sakura got out of the bathroom and crawled to the bed, inside the sheets and fell asleep too.

The only one still up was the hardcore fangirl, she jumped off her seat and walked slowly to L's room and knocked.

"Come in, Mina-chan." She heard him said.

"Okaaaaaay." She said with a sleepy voice as she opened the door. "Hii... D'ya have some coffee?" The girl yawned.

"Yes, I do." L grabbed a mug and poured coffee to the girl, adding extra sugar as he used to do with his own coffee. She didn't mind, though.

"Thanks." She took the mug and took a long sip. "AGH, HOT." She spitted out to the mug a few drops of it. She would have complained about the extra sugar but it didn't taste that bad, all that amount of sugar just felt like if she was tasting dirt, sweet dirt. "Sorry. Well, I'm leaving." She smiled and ran again to the room with her friends.

"Ah, holy shit. Hotahotahotahot." She said, referring to L and not to the coffee. She hopped in the chair she had been sat before, hugging a leg against her chest and the other leg hanging off the chair, bitting her thumb with her pointy fangs and eventually taking sips of the coffee. She took a look back over her shoulder and saw again the numbers of the lifespan above their heads. Naomi, 745616. Sakura, 684692. She had seen a lot of lifespans above everyone's head which constantly reminded her of something; at some point of your life, you will die. No matter what, it will happen. She wished she could know precisely how long will her friends still living. She couldn't see her own lifespan, though.

* * *

The next morning, Naomi was the first to woke up with her belly asking for food. She was the only that didn't eat nothing from L's food. Although, it was the same with the others. Minami was just good at holding back her needs. "Ahhh... Good morning." She said out loud, stretching her arms. She growled when she noticed Sakura was still sleeping and Minami was still staring at the laptop screen.

"Uh, you woke up earlier?" She asked, scratching her head.

Minami turned her head to face her, "Who said I ever went to sleep?"

"... I think you have an illness." Naomi pointed out.

The brown haired girl just kept staring at the screen, "What? Me? Nah."

Sakura rolled side to side on the bed, she hasn't wake up yet.

"Naomi, wake Sakura up." Minami ordered, handing to Naomi her blackberry.

Naomi got the idea and smiled; taking the phone she walked next to Sakura and put it right next to Sakura's ear.

The music started, forcing Sakura to literally jump off her bed.

"WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?!" The prankers yelled at the same time, laughing.

"Aghh... You're so mean..." Sakura said, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I know right!" Naomi agreed, nodding and laughing. "It was Minami's idea, anyway."

"I'm the fuckin' evil mind behind the plan." She faked an evil laugh and coughed.

Naomi laughed even more.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sakura stood up from the floor. "What time is it? Shouldn't we be already with L? We have to change clothes!"

"I don't even know what day is it." Minami bit her thumbnail and closed all the windows to stop creeping on L. She opened Youtube and looked for Hatsune Miku's song; Kocchi Muite Baby, so Sakura could relax. And even if she wanted to sing alone and start dancing, she just couldn't.

"Take this seriously!" She paused the video.

"Fine~" Minami hopped off his seat and took a look at the closet, she took a sky-blue sweater, and the skintight black jeans, she stayed on her socks. This girl was already feeling like home already, the absence of her parents weren't a problem, though. She was known on the school by her lack of fondness with no people other than fictional character.

Naomi yawned and took some random clothes; a green t-shirt, a blue jeans and her sneakers of the last day.

Sakura frowned when she saw the sky-blue sweater was taken, she wanted it since it was the same color as Hatsune's hair, she took a yellow shirt, black shorts and white sneakers. She checked the time on her computer, it was already afternoon. Seemed like travelling from another 'universe' to this was pretty exhausting, as for Minami, she had been a complete day on the computer without sleeping so it was normal for her.

Minami didn't use nothing to cover her shiners and in this Death Note land, her shiners beneath her eyes looked slightly black, just like L's. Which was kind of weird for her since she never had noticed them like that and she didn't look that bad. She wished to have black hair for a moment when she looked at herself in the mirrow.

"Afternoon, sorry we didn't slept yesterday so we were too tired." Sakura explained as she was the first to enter, behind her was Minami who said 'afternoon' and Naomi who just did a small wave.

Raito narrowed his eyes at the girls.

"Don't worry. Good Afternoon." L said to them.

"What's up here?" Minami asked as she noticed everyone was gathered around L.

L decided to avoid telling them the answer from the message they sent to the Second Kira, so he could show the first message the Second Kira sent to Sakura TV and teenagers. "As you may know, Sakura TV had shown some messages from 'Kira'."

"… Really?" Minami tilted her head to the left.

"Yeah, you don't remember. We were with that crow watching it on the huge screen on the center." Sakura tugged Minami on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I had my headphones on when we were on the center." She shrugged, pressing her lips together. _River of lies~ Talkin' about Rivers, I want to meet the sheep boy already., _she thought, smiling at the remember of Near.

"Would you mind to see it again and tell me your opinions?" L asked looking at Sakura, who seemed the most responsible of them all.

"Of course." Sakura nodded at the man.

They heard the message since the only thing they could watch was the Kira 'logo' floating on the center of the white screen. On a point of the message, Minami grew bored and adopted her position of last night; hugging one of her legs against her chest with her chin on her knee and the other leg hanging off the seat.

The message finished and the screen went black, the girls could feel the eyes of the rest of the people on the room on their necks.

"I didn't know there was another Kira. I'm curious about this." Minami said as soon as the message ended. She looked back at the men. "You should answer the message as Kira so you'll get closer to this fake Kira."

"On what do you base to say it's a fake Kira?" Raito asked to Minami.

She explained everything she thought, from that Kira did not kill innocent people, he killed criminals and to that this Kira just didn't sound to her like the 'original' one.

The rest of the team of the Task Force was amazed by Minami's intelligence of deduction. Actually, this girl was good at deducing things and such, also she was an excellent observer but knowing all the plotline did help to make her look even better.

Naomi took the chance to say something, she wanted to make a good impression as well. "W-well... Also, in the news, this Kira murdered the man who stood in front the door of Sakura TV's entrance... Kira needs face and name to kill." Naomi said on a barely audible tone but at least L did heard what she said.

"Exactly our deductions." L said, rubbing one foot with other as he kept his usual position on his chair.

"This Kira sent other tapes, did he? Should we check them as well?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrows, expectantly.

"There's no need for that. As to what Mina-chan said, we already sent a response and we got a reply for it. We were just about to watch it." L played the tape. Again, the logo appeared on the white screen as the synthetic voice talked.

The fake Kira, Amane Misa as the girls did already know, talked about the Shinigamis and the eyes. L faked his surprisement and horror at that.

"Shini..." Minami started.

"Gami..." Sakura finished.

"Does that mean we have to believe they're real?" L, with wide eyes more than normal, managed to say. Every owner of the Death Note had a Shinigami.

"Mhmm." Naomi nodded, fixing her glasses.

"We gotta find him..." Minami said. She knew perfectly this Kira was a 'her' but for now, she'll make the others believe she think that it's a male.

They talked about the situation and the new Kira, now it was two with the capacity of killing people without touching them and one of them had the Shinigami eyes so it was theorically more powerful.

"The Second Kira also sent this folder." L handed it to Sakura, "It had a piece of paper with dates and events."

"I see." Sakura took the note out and checked it out. "There are two places here. Aoyama, blue note and that weird dome."

Naomi took the note and stared at it.

"Two options; these places are just random places but I hardly think so. Orrrrrrr, Second Kira's gonna be on one of those two places, right? I don't think it's the dome because the date written there matches with a game so it'll be full, I just think Aoyama fits more." Minami spoke as she took a slight look to the note.

"We shall make two teams, just for precaution and to keep an eye on the stadium but I do agree with Mina-chan." L said.

* * *

As Minami expected, Raito went along with Matsuda and a group of his school to Aoyama. She offered to go with them with the excuse that she wanted to buy something, that allowed her to get a little away from Raito, so she could look for Misa in her disguise.

"So, I got some money that Ryuzaki gave me." Minami said for herself as she walked a few feet away from Raito. She was actually planning to buy some things.

Raito peeked his head over his shoulder a bit, out of the corner of his eye he could see the girl walking slowly with her gaze on the floor. Minami lifted her head and smiled at Raito. He just turned his head again.

"Son of a very nice lady." Minami mumbled, still smiling. She took the chance when he was not looking at her anymore to change direction. She headed to an electronic store to buy the necessary equipament to break in Raito's house.

* * *

**(A/N): **Don't know if this is good but I wrote it yesterday at math class AND I PASSED THE TEST LIKE A BOSS. Good grades I'm proud.

I'm not here to talk about my grades omg.

**Mystique Madjik **- OH, YOU! Bless your face, I hope you find 20 dollars on the floor. :D

**AngelofDarkness95 **- I've done that before, they never notice xD I'm glad you like it. Bless your face, too!

Thank you so much for reviewing C:

I already wrote chapter 4 and I'm finishing chapter 5. ALSO, English is not my first language and I usually writting this on school on my phone so if there are any mistakes, sorry n.n"

Write a review and send it, you'll put a huge smile on the face of a Death Note fan. Bless your face, if you sneezed during reading this fanfic, bless _you_. Peace off. BOOP. SPONSOR, suscribe to Tobuscus.


	4. Climbing

Minami heard two voices coming from her room, Sidoh and Naomi, she opened the door.

"Did you found her?" Naomi asked as Minami walked in with a bag.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine by the way! My life is just in danger because Amane-san may or may not have seen my name." Minami dropped the bag on her bed, that she have not used yet.

"Okay." Naomi simply smiled.

"Where's Sakura?" Minami took out the stuff she bought, a mini camera, and communicators.

"With L."

"Obviously." Naomi and Minami said at the same time.

"Think fast." Minami told her, tossing the communicator and mini-camera to Naomi.

The black haired girl took the camera but failed at grabbing the communicator.

"I can't believe you're the one sneaking on Raito's house." Minami was certainly the most athletic but Naomi wanted to be the one doing that job.

"I won't die."

"You don't know." Minami took a look at Naomi's lifespan. She had a lot of time left but an unexpected accident could change it, right?

"You can see my lifespan... I'm gonna die?" The conversation suddenly became too serious.

"No... You'll be here a long time." Minami half-smiled.

Naomi smiled back.

* * *

"So, any luck?" Sakura asked as Raito said that they didn't find anything suspicious on Aoyama, neither on the stadium.

"Seems like the note didn't mean nothing." Matsuda said.

"No, he wouldn't have sent that note if it didn't mean nothing." L started, "The second Kira and Kira must have made contact without us noticing."

Sakura put her hands on her knees as she listened carefully at L. "I bet they did." She nodded. "We should to check the cameras of Aoyama and the dome, to be sure."

"I agree, Sakura-chan. Today we'll focus on that." L ordered to the others.

Minami went out running to Raito's house and, after some attempts of climbing the wall where his window was, she installed the mini-camera on his window's frame.

"Feeling like Eziette Auditore!" She said out loud, panting. The girl was starting to get tired.

She came back to the hotel.

"Mission accomplished." She said to her friends that were in their room. They all smiled, the plan was going good so far. "Now is Naomi's turn." She handed the gloves to Naomi.

* * *

It was dark outside.

Naomi prepared herself, just as soon as Raito stepped out of his room to see off Misa on the door she ran and, with God's help, got to hang on the frame of the window.

"Here… I go…" She hated gym so much, but she wanted to participate a bit on the plan. She felt like a cast out. "Shit…" She could hear they were already on the door and Misa was about to leave. On a final act of strength she managed to get one foot to impulse herself into the room but failed. Naomi had hit her neck against the frame when her foot and arm slipped. "Mother… fucker…" She couldn't breathe for a minute. "Here I go… Again." This time she achieved her goal and hopped in Raito's bedroom. Looking for the camera that Minami didn't mind to told her the exact ubication and she seemed to be blind, she took it and got away from the same way she entered when she heard footsteps.

"SHIT!" She mumbled when she landed, seeing her bloody hand and feeling pain on one of her legs. "… I didn't stain the camera with my blood." She sighed with pain.

* * *

"I'm… here! With all the damn evidence and I'm dying." Naomi said with a low tone as she walked, without energy, inside her room and fell on Sakura's bed. "And my hand is bleeding..." She took out the mini-camera from her pocket. "There ya go."

Sakura took it and placed it on the table.

"Are you okay?" Sidoh asked, leaning closer Naomi's hand to check it out.

"Yeah…" She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just bleeding... A bit."

"What's up with your voice?" Minami took a handkerchief and gave it to Naomi so she could wipe the blood out of her hand.

"It'll cicatrize so don't let anyone see the scar. Use a long-sleeved sweater or something to cover it." Sakura told her, placing one hand behind her head.

"Whatever. How does look my lifespan?" Naomi asked, shutting her eyes closed as she took a deep breath to not think about the blood on her hand.

"Red." She didn't looked at it, she didn't wanted to but it was hard to avoid to look at something floating above someone's head. _This is like a real life red Sims game_, she thought.

Naomi sighed and curled with the sheets or Sakura's bed, she didn't even care it wasn't her bed. "I'm gonna sleep." She murmured.

"We have to give L that tape."

"Rem hasn't seen us, has she?" Minami asked, tilting her head.

"No... No." Sakura shook her head slightly.

"Good 'cause I don't wanna die." Minami pouted. "At least, I want to go to England so I can meet Mello, Matt and Near so I can die happy."

"We won't die. I don't know how we are here… I don't know how are we going back home but we _**won't**_ die." Sakura emphasized the word 'won't', being the older on the group she felt she had the responsibility of taking care of the other two but sometimes there were times she could be mature, and there were times she could be more childish than the other two.

"We can't give L the evidence about Raito and Misa already to L if we want to stay with him a little bit more." Minami nodded repeatedly.

"We have to give him that tape as soon as possible... Like right now."

She looked back at Sidoh who was still staring at Naomi. "... Okay but... I don't know you and Naomi but I don't wanna leave! Here, I'm in the same hotel as L… Fucking L and I saw his lifespan… Didn't understand how much of life does he have left but it was several numbers. We'll solve this case and I'm staying here even if you find a way to go back home." _Thing that I don't think it'll happen._

Sakura put her hand on her cheek. "… You know you can't watch Fairy Tail here, don't you?"

"…" Peaceful silence before... "HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT, I FORGOT ABOUT NATSU!" Minami shouted and Sakura covered her mouth to shut her up.

"Oh, and also, you didn't finish playing Assassin's Creed 3. And what about Naruto Shippuden? Sword Art Online, One Piece and that Spider-Man game you were playing as well."

Minami mumbled desperately something. Sakura took her hand off her mouth before Minami would get the idea of lick it.

"Oh my God, I didn't finish Shattered Dimensions! Fuck… No… My PS3… Are you freakin' happy now?" Minami started to pace in circles around the room. "Nay, nay, nay…" She dizzied and stopped pacing and rubbed her hand against her head as she tried to recover balance.

"What's wrong?"

"Abstinence from videogames and my anime slash manga… plus I'm hungry as hell." Minami said quickly. "I was all like like Ezio… Eziette Auditore on Raito's house and well… I'm running out of batteries…"

"Go to sleep, then." Sakura told her, worried.

Minami finally used her bed and rested, falling asleep but minutes later she woke up roughly. "I'M FREAKING HUNGRY!"

* * *

**(A/N): **There you go, another chapter. :)

**Mystique Madjik **- You did? Whoa, I didn't expect that xd

**WhiteLadyDragon - **Yeah, they drag it out because they want to be more time there. I know about the typos, I'm Latina so this is not my first language. I have my reasons to not write in my native language. I should have read all the How To Read. There are 13-year-old girls who write better, I know, I was doing this just for fun and well... I think I might have think about it more. Welp.

**AngelofDarkness95 - **... I thought there were a lot of typos here .-.

Happy friday! Thanks for reviewing and have a great day!


	5. Names

Matsuda stared at Minami, who was eating like crazy her breakfast; a sandwich, orange juice and then a cereal, she ate it all fast, she was starving like an animal due to the lack of food she has eaten the last two days but then she started eating the red apple, slowly, to temp Ryuk that she was sure he was on the room.

"Mmm." She said as she bit the apple again, "Juicy."

Naomi and Sakura laughed slightly, they knew what she was doing with that apple.

"You are pretty hungry, aren't ya?" Matsuda asked to the girl that was chewing slowly the apple.

Minami swallowed. "I haven't ate nothing since I got here... So yeah I'm starving." She retorted, bitting her apple again.

The sound of the flesh of the apple being chewed slowly made Ryuk shake a bit.

"Uhm... I'm going to my room for another apple."

"You have more apples there?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Minami simply said and left the room with a grin on her face.

* * *

Raito went to his home to rest for tomorrow, another day in college. He took the time he had left before it was too late to investigate a little about his three new little problems. First, he decided to look for the one who moist called his attention, Okumura Minami, that was the girl who was with him in Aoyama to look for the second Kira but he lost her after a few minutes.

"Nothing?" He arched an eyebrow, there was nothing about this Okumura Minami. Then, he saw it. "Fake name." He hissed, then all the girls had fake names.

Ryuk laughed, he knew it all the time.

Raito grew irritated at the situation, three teenagers that he thought that were harmless for him had suddenly become a potential danger.

He tried to expand his search to around all the globe, he had to find something about Minami, Sakura and Naomi.

Nothing.

The man rested his head against his knuckles, thinking. He had to tell this to L.

* * *

"Okumura Minami, right?" Raito called her.

Minami, Sakura and Naomi looked at Raito.

"Yes. Why?" Minami arched an eyebrow.

"Is that your real name?" He asked.

"Nope. Why?"

"What's your real name?" He threw yet another question.

"That's not your business." She shrugged one shoulder.

"Everyone here knows each other real name." Raito crossed his arms. Minami didn't seem to be afraid of him like the others, or at least Naomi.

"No one knows L's real name." She told him, putting her thumb of her left hand on her mouth as she started to bite it with her fang.

"Yeah, we want to feel safe." Sakura chimed in. "I don't want any of them to die."

"Why are you suddenly curious about our names?" Naomi asked.

"I wanted to know more about you so I looked all your names on internet, but I didn't find nothing. I wanted to know why such young girls are risking their lives." Raito said, partly honestly.

"Raito is right, if you want us to trust you, you should share your names with us just like we did." Raito's father, Yagami Soichiro, sided with his son.

"I have to agree with Raito-kun." L's voice sounded.

"They are the only who knows all our names but we don't know their names." Matsuda joined to the conversation. "And they just kinda popped up from nowhere... We don't know if-"

"Shush! We're not going to do anything!" Minami interrupted, frowning hard.

"If you give us your real name and die in the next days, then Kira is in the Task Force" L said, "It'd make you more trustworthy, though."

"Stephany Evans." Sakura revealed her name as soon as L finished talking.

"... Anna... Blanco." Naomi mumbled, then looking at Minami.

_He'd be more suspicious if he kill us after we gave up our names_, Minami thought. "Carly. Carly Nichols. You happy now?" She frowned at Raito.

* * *

**(A/N):** I don't even know, this is a filler chapter. I wanted to make it larger but I stopped writting it at the part where Raito is looking for their names and like I got too focused on drawing I forgot the idea I had for the rest of the chapter plus I've been sick so sumimasen-I'm sorry. If you got any opinion/idea/whatever for this fic, please review :) it always puts me in a better mood.

**Mystique Madjik -** *_ * ^_^ But why?

**Eric Cartman forever - **Thanks for reviewing!

Next chapter may take a while because, as I said, I've been sick this days. Stupid immune system . Anyways, thanks for reading.


	6. Tape-record

Minami's bang was covering her eyes as she kept staring at the door as it started to look weird for the others of the room a bit. Her eyes were glued to it being that she was waiting Raito to step in. No one could read what she was thinking, she did not express any emotion since she said her name and she was most of the time looking at Raito rather than L. Even if no one could see it due to her hair covering her face, her eyes were narrowed expressing an almost evil look.

"Minami…?" Tilting her head, _Naomi _mumbled, taking _Minami _out of her thoughts.

"They already know our names so I fail to see why you would still use that _moniker._" Carly said in a higher tone than the other. Her voice had notably changed from being cheerful and with energy to one low and indifferent.

Stephany nodded her head, agreeing with Carly as she made a small motion of shrugging to Anna.

"… Right." Anna sighed and looked to L, who was as staring at the screen where it was Misa was shown.

They have already caught Misa when L went to the college and met her there. The three girls stopped everything they have been planning just to not annoy the others and now two of them started to feel intimidated by Raito. Carly was too dumb to feel scared of something.

Carly had this huge desire of giving the tape to L but she wanted to wait for Raito to come so he could watch it as well, how he would lose before L.

L kept asking questions to Misa, she just wouldn't answer any of them.

L's phone rang.

Carly watched out of the corner of her eye to the direction where L was, hearing the simple conversation as it finished and she looked back at the door again, still waiting for it to open. It could not be more obvious that she knew that he was going to come but she did not care about that.

"Raito-kun is coming." L said as he pocketed his phone again.

* * *

After Raito's _speech_ saying that he _may _be Kira, which sounded pathetic for Carly and tedious for Stephany to listen, Carly decided to stop staring at his soul as she stood up.

_You really deserve an Oscar, _she thought as she walked towards L, she took the tape out of her pocket and gave it to the long black haired man. "There, watch it."

… _We were supposed to give it to Raito's father, _Stephany panicked a little on her mind, wouldn't that be suspicious the way that they got the tape or illegal? L did something like that too but these three girls were supposed to act like if they didn't know who was Kira.

She was sure of what she was doing, if Rem didn't know then they were safe and L as well. "Play it." Carly insisted as her blank sight turned to Raito's eyes.

Raito narrowed his eyes, what was that tape and why she was giving it now? During all the time she has been on that room she gave it just when he appeared. He didn't like how that seemed, not one bit.

L looked at Carly and then proceeded to put the tape on another TV so he could still see and hear how Misa called him a pervert and a stalker. Such change of behavior was suspicious and confusing for everyone but for those who already knew everything that was going to happen.

Anna swallowed hard when the tape started and looked at Raito, she was now more afraid being that Carly just handed it to L in front of him. It was too much luck that they still alive, well, now the probabilities of staying alive were almost amazingly small as an ant.

With the thumb on his lips and very wide eyes, L kept staring at the screen where the tape was being played as it finished and a small gasp was hear between the men of the Task Force. The chief, Soichiro, was shocked and as Raito tried freaked out Naomi could see his hand was going to his back pocket to take his wallet out.

_Shit._

"Please, don't." Carly suddenly appeared besides him and took him by the arm when he was about to take the wallet and write, for sure, the three girls names. "I can't tell you how long you'll be rotting on prison but I have the feeling that your life-span is long enough, you'll grow old on a place with the people you have been tried to eliminate." _Happy birthday._ She seemed to educated to believe it was the same girl who fainted in that room, the same girl who yelled 'hot' after taking a small sip of coffee. Or she was acting or she had a personality disorder or her psychological balance was very sensible. L didn't trust her so it was something that hit her hard in the chest.

She quickly took the wallet out for him, pressing her lips, she put it inside of her sweater.

Raito's eyes widened at the mention of his life-span. He pulled his arm away and glared at L, who was looking over his shoulder at him.

"Arrest him." L ordered.

They hesitated for a moment as they stared at Raito. They have been working with him being the same person as Kira all this time and they thought he was innocent.

L was right. He's always right.

Carly feared for a moment being guilty of something as well, killing that man on the newsstand, creeping on Raito's house or just the fact that she popped up on the Task Force and may have been an annoy for the rest of the team. She never felt so insecure of something. Now she was afraid of something, she even thought of letting Raito write her name or writing it herself.

Raito resisted from being arrested as he tried to rationalize about his 'new world free of rotten people' and as he yelled for help for his father, who was still shocked, he quickly thought of his options. Misa had lost all her knowledge about the Death Note and Rem was not with her anymore so trying to reach the microphone to talk to her was not an option being that she wouldn't understand a thing. He couldn't contact with Rem, Misa was going to jail as well so Rem would kill L and the others if she knew about what was happening to protect Misa from living a miserable life on prison.

Another option was to pull out the compartment of his clock with the piece of page of the notebook and write someone's name. He didn't know L's name so it would be useless, he could write the girls name in tiny letters so he'd have space for all the names since killing just one of them would be useless as well, the other two would avenge the death. He was more inclined for the second option, he would kill the one with the Shinigami Eyes, Carly.

He thought of threatening Carly of writing her name in exchange of L's name but that would be just stupid, or rather, he knew the girl was stupid enough to let him kill her as long as L stayed alive.

Naomi was scared and impatient, how long will it take for someone to say something or to move and put the handcuffs on Raito?!

"Gimme this, by the way." Carly's voice sounded low in the quiet atmosphere when saw how thoughtful Raito was. _You're freaking out, aren'tcha? _She took his wrist in a tight grip so he would not pull away as she grabbed his clock.

She was now exposing herself a lot, showing that she knew what the wallet and the clock had inside.

Three pulls and the paper will pop out. She decided to not do it, at least not now.

Finally, Aizawa and Mogi forced Raito to stay still, making for him impossible to run away which would be such a pathetic act for who called himself a God, they put the handcuffs on him.

Raito looked at Carly, they stared at each other until the police men made him to turn away to step out of the room.

His speech of 'I may be Kira' passed to 'I am Kira.'

Carly felt a bit disappointed, it was easier than she thought but in his way to the prison it could happen something. He could do something to scape but she thought it would be useless.

"L, you're aware that I know your real name… That I killed someone and I'm aware that you don't trust me." Carly told him, emotionless. Seemed like if she was acting like him. Now that her mind was not filled with fangirl thoughts she could think clearer about the situation… She killed an innocent person but she didn't feel regret, at least not enough to make her hate herself. "I would just forfeit to the ownership of my notebook but I don't wanna lose my eyes neither my Shinigami."

"I see." L said, then looking at the screen to see how Misa was released from the straitjacket and the other things to keep her there to send her to prison for being the Second Kira. She resisted and yelled that she didn't know what they were talking about, in the end they had to use force so they could take her. "Being that everything it's over now, I would tell you to leave but that would mean you'd stay on the streets." He didn't want that. "But, before we decide that, I have to ask why do you have this tape?"

"I knew Raito was Kira since I couldn't see his life-span and I knew Misa-Misa was the Second Kira since she was the only person I saw in Aoyama without a life-span and maybe you didn't notice her there because of the makeup she was using but I could identify her even with wig, glasses and all." Carly explained, shrugging one shoulder as she looked up.

"I-I don't want to be homeless." Anna whispered to Stephany.

"You'll have to get used to it." Carly hissed.

Anna was kind of surprised by how Carly was acting. Maybe she was scared as well that she just pretended to be strong and to not give a damn about it.

"It'll be cool to go to Wammy's." Anna whispered again to Stephany but this time she assured that just Stephany was the one who would hear.

Stephany nodded, agreeing that it would be cool. She shrugged one shoulder, indicating that it was a pity that they were so far from there or at least that they wouldn't get the chance to do the test.

L turned off the TV where Misa was and put his thumb on his mouth, pushing his upper lip.

* * *

**(A/N): **The end? I dunno xD Perhaps I can do something to continue or another fic to continue this one. I don't even know.

Anyways, I'm so damn sorry this is a late update. I had writer's block a little bit after I started feeling better and also... I got distracted with that anime Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun... It's good~

**Mystique Madjik - **Oh, I'm going to blush xD I'm not cool! And that's because I'm friendly, I guess... Or I don't know.

**AngelofDarkness95 - **Domo ^_^ I hate when I get sick and I'm in the middle of writting something .-.

Thanks for this and the others reviewers! It made me feel much better *w* Also, thank you for reading and don't forget to review! Slender man will smash your head against the keyboard if you don't review. Just kidding, just kidding but really, I would love if you review. So do it. (~*o*~)


	7. Falling Asleep On L's Shoulder

Carly asked for L if she could take the laptop to herself so she could at least have something to entertain herself instead of just being a potential emo with a huge bang on her head that makes her look like a muppet. Not emo, perhaps she's now more closed than before, more quiet and she thinks now she's not as annoying as before. She lied on the bed with her head hanging off the edge, licking her lips.

"Was I really that annoying and stupid?" She asked to herself, shaking her head a little. She now totally didn't care about nothing.

* * *

"L… C-can I ask you something?" Anna stammered a bit, bitting the flesh of her cheek.

"Yes?"

"Uhm—Now the case is over…" She swallowed hard. She was too nervous to know how to continue. At least she has not changed a lot like Carly did.

"What are we going to do?" Stephany chimed in, rubbing the back of her neck. "We don't have—We can't… I don't—" Cursing herself for stuttering again.

_Wammy's House, Wammy's House._ Anna said on her inner thoughts but tried not to smile about it. Why would she smile anyway? The possibility of that happening was too far away and the possibility of passing the test was even stranger.

"Watari, can you come here with the tests?" L said on the microphone to Watari. He then turned to Stephany. "Can you bring Carly-chan?"

Anna eyes widened a bit. _Whaaaat? He read my thoughts?__  
_

"Yeah." She nodded and walked quickly, heading to the room. "Hey, emo." She said slowly as she opened the door and stepped in, seeing the other girl sat on the bed.

"Hey." Carly turned her head to her, her eyes were still hidden.

"We're going to do the test."

"...For the Wammy's House?" _I don't believe it's a good idea. Actually, I hardly believe Anna will even answer a question of math or any other subject but plastic arts. She could highlight at that, though. _Carly thought, humming.

Stephany nodded and motioned her to get off the bed. Carly sighed and hopped off the bed, following Stephany with her hands on the pockets of the new black sweater she just took.

Watari was already on the room with the test as he put them on a table, three exams that seemed to be long enough to make your brain explode.

Carly licked her lips again and started to do her test. She knew a lot of things more than about manga/anime/comics/games stuff, she was pretty good at math and natural sciences and she had a lot of creativity so she was not freaking out of failing this. Again, she did not care about nothing.

Anna was a little nervous, so nervous her hands were slight shaking which made her difficult to write. She tried to stop, take a breath to relax and then keep answering the questions when she was more in calm.

Stephany was reading all the questions before answering, she could answer everything since she was already on college and she was a pretty good student. Not like Carly that was one of those that didn't study, spent all the day playing games or watching anime's and in the end, had one of the highest grades on the class.

Carly got into her mind palace and was the first to finish the test as she handed it to Watari and turned on what was now her laptop as she begun to tap skillfully on the keyboard. Every few times she would make a half-smile when she achieved something in the MMORPG she was playing.

Anna was the second to finish the test, she didn't answer all the questions but she answered more than the half of them, hopefully enough to make her enter.

Stephany answered most of the test and she felt a little proud of herself but, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to go to Wammy's, she didn't know why. She then handed the test to Watari sat on the couch next to L. Watari stepped out and went to analize the results.

"What are you playing?" Anna asked silently, as she poked her head to see. "What's that?"

"Lineage II." She answered simply, not getting her sight out of the laptop screen as she finished a quest.

"Huh." Anna nodded, not knowing too well what that game was. Well, she didn't know too many games more than the classics like Mario Bros or the Legend of Zelda but that was all.

* * *

Anna and Carly were on their room. Anna was sleeping and moaning as she slept and was sunk on her dreams. Carly, unlike the other, was sitting on her bed, typing an entry on her journal and eating some cookies she had taken from L.

"Maybe it's a little late to ask but how old are you, Stephany-san?" L asked to the only other person that was in the room with him.

"Er—" She shook her head, she was getting a little sleepy and her eyelids were growing heavy and starting to close. "I, uh… I'm nineteen. I know I don't look like it because of my baby face but I'm nineteen."

"I see. To be honest, you looked like fourteen to me." L said, eating his cupcake.

She smiled softly and her eyes were starting to close again. _I can't fall asleep when he's just a few feet away from me. I am so tired, though._ Stephany thought, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawn. She couldn't stand it anymore, she closed slowly her eyes and fell asleep. Her head balanced from side to side until she really was getting into a deep sleep and her head then fell back and slid to a side—the side were L was—so her head stopped when it made contact with his shoulder. She was one of those people who had heavy sleep so she wouldn't awake for nothing, unless it is something too noisy.

L looked at the girl head that was resting on his shoulder, it was rare to see that for him.

* * *

**(A/N): **Okay so just so you know, I got no control of Stephany anymore, a friend took the character since she wanted to be in this fic and I told her I couldn't add another OC and she wanted to ship the character with L so... She chose Stephany. Anyways, I wasn't sure of her age until now xD I've met people who are about twenty and they look like of 15 years old.

THERE'S GOING TO BE ROMANCE HERE THEN, I FEEL IT (you don't say)

Anywaaays, I don't know if to keep the Wammy's House thing here because it was a last minute idea (NOTREALLY) [YESREALLY] and I do not know. What do you think? Opinions?

~Fucking Kira's on jail~ (but then it resulted that he had a paper on the Death Note on his pants and he wrote everyone's name) I mean... What.

I never know nothing now that I think about it.

**Eric Cartman forever - **Thank you! ^_^

Thanks for those who are reading this, I always appreciate reviews so... GO AND SEND A REVIEW FOR ALL THE SWEET ON THE WORLD. Onegaishimasu *bows*


	8. Aba, Cade and Sachi

**(A/N): **Yo! Well, this chapter is already getting out what should be the plot of this story because well... Kira's not there anymore. So, yeah, I have two options, keep writting it because reasons orrrr stop it at this chapter. I may stop it at this chapter so, this is the ending. Enjoy... or whatever.

* * *

Sliding her finger on the laptop pad and pressing some keys on the keyboard, she defeated one of the boss fights with the rest of her guild. _Like a boss. _She took the reward for the quest and then went away to bought more weapons and a better vestment.

"Carly?" Stephany interrupted Carly's world of fantasy, although she did not stop playing on the laptop.

"I said no." Carly refused again, shaking her head slightly as her character got into the store.

"I want to talk with the hardcore anime fangirl." Stephany crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You can leave a message after the 'I said fuck no.'" The brunette checked to see if she had enough money to buy the things she wanted to and noticed she needed a little more of gold if she wanted that _beautiful _black cloth that remembered her of Kirito's clothing on Sword Art Online.

"Listen, you just have to forfeit your ownership to the damn notebook. You won't have the eyes, you won't have Sidoh—No that it would make a difference since you don't talk to him!—but at least you'll go to Wammy's House. I mean… Am I talking with the same Carly? Because, she wouldn't let pass this opportunity." Stephany waited expectantly to the other's answer, which seemed be nothing but silence.

"How is it?" Anna chimed in, tilting her head a bit to the right.

"What?" Carly raised an eyebrow but didn't stop staring at the laptop's screen. It seemed impossible to get her off that thing since she downloaded that game.

"To see death every time you look at a person. Even now you can see when are we going to die." Anna licked her lips.

Carly got lost on her thoughts for a moment and started digging her fang into her thumb—It will start bleeding sooner or later if she kept like that—She was told that Stephany got the highest score but between her and Anna—who were _**almost**_ the same age—She could say she was smarter than Anna.

She looked over her shoulder to see Sidoh, who was still standing there. She got so used to having the Shinigami following her everywhere but the bathroom that sometimes she does not even notice he's there. Also, being so focused on the laptop doesn't help.

_Shinigami and the eyes or… Freaking Wammy's House… I could meet Mello… and Matt… And Near, of course. But…. _She rounded one of her eyes with her finger. Indeed, she was used to now see when everyone was going to die now it didn't bothered that much anymore but it made her a kind of sad since she had seen all these days L's life-span over and over again. It would be the same if she sees Mello, Matt and Near's life-span.

The girl paused the game.

"So?" Stephany leaned her head a bit closer.

With her pointer finger, Carly moved Stephany's head back. "You invade my space." She sighed and nodded her head. "Sidoh… Without no other option since I want to show off my gaming skills at Matt's face if he is… or I am socially capable of approach to him, plus I just would like to be there… So… Besides this is the more I've talked these days… I, finally getting to the point of this, forfeit the ownership of the Death Note." Carly felt bad for doing that. Sidoh just trespassed the walls and went away with the notebook.

"Was it that hard?" Anna asked.

Carly looked at her and there were not the numbers and her name floating above anymore. She had got used to that, too. "Meh." She shrugged one shoulder and started playing again.

* * *

"She forfeit the ownership. Therefore, she has no memory of the notebook or your name." Stephany told L, "The Shinigami went away with his Death Note. They can go to Wammy's now."

"You are not going to Wammy's, Stephany-san?" L asked as he stood up from his chair.

"... I'm not sure..." She bit her bottom lip. "I would like to have an eye on Carly, though. She has been behaving weird these days. And... Could you stop using the honorifics? Stephany it's just fine."

"Very well, Stephany. Then, we shall go."

"Are you going to Wammy's with us?"

"In the trip, yes. But I'll have to go as soon as we get in England to start working on another case."

"Okay, then." She nodded her head. "By the way... Ryuzaki..."

"Yes?"

"Who took me to my room when... I fell sleep?" She asked, curious by the fact that when she woke up she was on her bed. She felt a bit embarrassed that she fell asleep on his shoulder so her cheeks turned into a soft tone of red.

"I was." He simply answered, putting his hands on his pockets.

Her cheeks blushed deeper. "Uhm... Sorry for that, I should've gone to my room if I was feeling tired."

"You don't have to apologize but yes, you should have go to rest. Why you didn't, anyway?"

Why she did not leave the room if she was feeling tired? Well, she already had the answer but to say it out loud to him was not that easy. "I wanted to spend more time with you since the Kira case is over." She mumbled quickly, smirking slightly.

"Hm?" L tilted his head a little. He did understand her words despite she said them too quick.

"It's dumb." Stephany shook her head. "I, err, I'm gonna tell the others we're leaving.". She took another breath of courage and did just what Misa would have done if they didn't interrupt the continuity of the plot; she kissed him quickly on the cheek, said 'thanks' and then left. Although, she though that would made her feel embarrassed but no, she was feeling great because she did that.

He put his hand on the cheek where he just have been kissed and smiled slightly.

* * *

Stephany stepped into the room to see something usual, Carly was sitting on the floor because the laptop was conected to an electrical outlet since it needed to recharge batteries and Anna was sitting on her bed, braiding her long black hair.

"We're leaving now to Wammy's!" Stephany clapped her hands once and grinned at them.

"Yay! I'm so happy we passed. Or at least that I passed." Anna laughed slightly.

"Carly?" Stephany walked closer to her. "You still are playing the same game?"

"Nope. Now I'm playing The Lord Of Rings Online." Carly retorted, moving her character to dodge the attacks from the wolf she was hunting to improve her skills as a Hunter Elf.

"Well, pause it because we have to leave. You can continue when we get on the plane."

Carly's character finished off the wolf and recieved 14 points of experience. "Mmkay." She nodded her head and exit the game.

"You need a haircut." Anna commented, noticing how long was Carly's hair.

When they arrived to this 'parallel universe' or whatever it was, Carly's hair lenght was a bit more under the shoulders and her bang was hidden behind her ears so it seemed like she did not have a bang. Now, the lenght was at the half of her back and she let her bang now to be on her face to it was totally covering her eyes. She could do a hairstyle to made her bang to just cover one of her eyes but she doesn't even care how does she look.

"Nah." Carly shrugged one shoulders. "You're just jealous that my hair grows faster than yours."

That was partly true.

* * *

"No one in this orphanage uses their real name. So, who would you like to be called?" Watari asked to the girls as he could already see the Wammy's House through the glass of the front window of the car.

"My name is Cade." Carly—Cade said, looking to Watari and then to the laptop screen again.

Stephany thought for a moment. "I am Sachi, then."

"Erm—" Anna didn't know what kind of new name she would like… Seemed like it had to start from the inicial of her name and it was easier for her to think about name which did not start with A, since she didn't like her name at all. "… Aba?"

When they got out of the car, Sachi said bye to L with another kiss on the cheek and Aba looked at her waggling her eyebrows. Cade didn't notice what was happening since she was too busy trying to get her character out of a dark cave and since she was playing with one hand while the other was holding the laptop in front of her, she lost a lot of health at the fights against the creatures that habited in that cave.

Sachi tried to repress a squeal. She just kissed L on the cheek, again, and she was in the gates of _**Wammy's House**._

There were kids staring at them, mostly at Aba and Cade due to the fact that Aba was wishing to crawl into a hole so no one could see her so her walk was a little shaky and Cade was walking normally, killing people online to take their stuff and then run away. Her character just passed to be a killer player.

Aba stayed on a room labeled with the letter A, Cade with a room labeled with the C and Sachi in a room labeled S.

At the moment when Cade was about to close the door and step inside of her room; she tripped with something called 'don't walk into a new place when your sight is being covered by the graphics of a game' and as the gravity did its job, she managed to save her laptop from being crushed with her head and the floor, which made her fell on her elbow and she repressed a bloody scream of pain. _Fuckin' hell._

She looked around and cursed the feet of the bed which made her fall but not inside the bed but aside of it, to the floor. "The laptop is fine at least." She said to herself, standing up from the floor and sitting on the desk next to the bed.

Meanwhile, on Aba's bedroom. She would be peacefully sleeping if only she didn't had the craving of food and the wants of seeing Near, her favorite.

The girl was not sure if she should go out since they would be watching her again and this time she wouldn't be with Cade or Sachi to feel like she wasn't the only one who was being stared by a thousand of strangers. Then, she got the brilliant idea of going to where Cade and Sachi was to ask her if they could make her company for dinner.

Sachi hummed and tried to open Cade's door. It was locked. She turned her head when she spotted Aba out of the corner of her eye. "Hey. Have you seen Cade?"

"I just got out of my room… I was going to see if she was on her room, actually." Aba said, frowning. Maybe Cade didn't wanted to go to have dinner so she locked herself up on her room to play in peace her games.

"Well, she's not in here. There's no light coming from there." Sachi looked down, she could see the room wasn't any kind of light coming out the room.

"She can be playing in the dark. She has done it before so I can sleep." Aba shrugged.

"I tried to look through the space between the floor and the door and I would have noticed at least the light of the laptop." Sachi told her, "She maybe went to get dinner."

* * *

"Yep, there she is." Aba quickly spot the girl with the long brown hair, sitting alone with her laptop in the dining room.

The two girls approached to her.

"Hey, why you didn't wait for us?" Sachi asked as she sat in the chair in front of Cade and Aba next to her.

"I was hungry." Cade retorted, looking for a second at the other as she bit her sandwich. "If you two are looking for Matt, Mello or Near then I can tell ya where they are." She swallowed the food on her mouth.

"Really?! Where?!" Aba looked around the room, trying to spot the white haired boy.

Cade half-smiled, she saw that reaction coming. "Mello is the one in black eating chocolate like crazy, it's easy to spot him since you just have to look for the redhead with black stripped shirt and goggles—"

"Wait… Are you going to say where is Near or what?!" Aba raised her eyebrows.

"Chillax, the sheep is _near _to 'em." Cade looked down at the screen and started to play again. "Find him by yourself."

"Okay, then! But come with me, yes?" Aba tried to convince the gamer girl.

"Do you mind? I'm killing the people of my own guild!" _I love this game. _Cade's character finished digging on an ex-partner's body and then protected herself against the attacks from the archer of the group. She managed to escape and enter to the forest.

Sachi watched amused at the two girls and kept quiet to see Aba's next move, which was something that could have get her killed.

Aba took Cade's laptop and gathered the enough courage to run over Matt's direction and drop the laptop in front of him as she went away to hide and then wait to when she could approach to Near.

"The fuck?" Mello raised an eyebrow at the crazy girl who just ran by and dropped a laptop in front of his friend's face. Who noticed that a seconds after, when he paused his game on his PSP.

Matt blinked a twice at the laptop but did not look back to see who threw it, he analyzed the situation on the game that was on the screen. It was bad; the character with the alias of Shouko was being attacked by the wild animals of the forest that didn't like when some player invaded they space and after threatening they begun to attack. Matt did the favor to save the character and kill all the attackers.

"That's mine." Cade interrupted Matt who was starting to familiarize with the game. "Fuckin' Aba stole it from me." She pointed at the girl who was covering her mouth, laughing, on the background.

"So she was the one who dropped it here." Matt looked over his shoulder to see the girl who, awkwardly, waved. He turned his head back again to start playing on his PSP again.

Cade took her laptop, and looked at Mello who was looking at her as well. She looked at his chocolate for a moment. _Damn, now I'm craving that shit._

"Who are you?" The blonde guy suddenly asked.

"Cade." She retorted, then remembering she's not supposed to know anyone's name. "You?"

"I'm Mello."

"Nice to meetcha. Well… See ya—I guess." She pressed her lips and turned away, heading to her table to finish her sandwich. "I'm going to fucking kill her." She mumbled and it seemed that Mello heard that since he snorted. She just ignored that and kept walking.

Sachi was trying not to laugh. "At least Aba's not _that_ nervous now."

"I'm going to kill her in her sleep." She saw her character was now very far away from she left it but it was near from a town where she could buy more medicine to heal herself.

* * *

"A gamer girl. Aren't you going to marry to her?" Mello teased his roommate.

"When I finish this level." Matt kept pressing the buttons with his thumbs skillfully.

"… Really, dude?"

The redhead just shrugged one shoulder.

* * *

Aba got back to the table with her friends since she was not brave enough to approach Near. She saw him but she was just afraid to get closer, she didn't know what topic of conversation she could use. Hopefully, she'll get to talk to him instead of having an anxiety attack.

"I'm going to murder you." Cade glared at Aba.

"Thanks to me you talked to them. You're very welcome."

"You embarrassed yourself." Cade rolled her eyes.

"You talked to Matt and Mello."

Cade couldn't help but smile, she clenched her teeth to not become that into a grin. "I suppose I should be grateful."

"Atta girl." Sachi smiled and ate the food—which she shared with Aba—she just got when the two other girls went away.

* * *

**(A/N): **Have a nice day, thanks for reading ^_^


	9. Gaming skills

On the weeks that have passed, the girls started to think of Wammy's as their home, but wondered what was happening on their reality. Their real home, but of course, Cade wasn't worrying about that, just about getting her lunch and for the first time Cade wasn't latched to her laptop. Well, almost, she had one hand to hold her plate and the other was holding the laptop that had only thing that could make her laugh or grin.

For lunch, she was going to eat spaghetti.

"Wait up! What's up with you that you leave me alone every time?" Aba reclaimed to Cade, putting her eyebrows together.

"It's not my fault that you're slow." Cade shrugged.

"I'm not slow." Aba pushed her friend, but she did not lose balance.

"There's Near. You wanna talk to him? Seems like he enjoys being alone." _I envy him._

"There's Matt." Aba pointed out, avoiding Cade's question. "Go talk to him, you two are geeks so you have something to talk about."

"Nah."

"Go!" She pushed Cade harder into Matt's direction and her food almost fell.

"That's it. Can you hold these for a minute?" Cade asked to Mello, who nodded, and put her plate and laptop on the table as she chased Aba to murder her. After she catched her and threatened her to end her life adding to her speech a lot of colorful words she knew, Cade then went to get back her laptop and, surprisingly, Matt was playing her game again.

"What're you doing?" Cade raised an eyebrow.

"The archer from your guild says she's going to get you."

Cade rolled her eyes. "Aeria. You should give that back." She pointed to her laptop.

"You're a player killer? That won't be good if you die." Matt looked at her and handed the laptop to the owner.

"I know, I won't." She took it, staring down at those orange goggled eyes. "Sorry for interrupting this much. Aba's just a freakin' dumb."

"Oi!" Aba popped up out of nowhere and scowled at Cade. "I-I'm not d-dumb."

Mello's chocolate bar cracking sounded.

"Why are you stuttering?" Cade arched a brow.

Aba pointed with her eyes at the blonde and the redhead that were having lunch, plus Near was sitting in the same table today.

"I see. Well, let's go then. Bye." Cade turned away to leave when Aba grabbed her by the hood of the sweater and threw her in the free chair.

"I-I-I'm gonna have lunch with S-Sachi!" Aba said out loud as she started to breath heavily as attempted to ran away but Cade took her by the wrist and sat Aba next ot her.

Cade and Aba made a poker face. "I'mma murder you." A ping came out of her laptop. "Oh, a duel from Aeria. That's fair." She looked at Mello and Matt. "Sorry, I shall go."

"You're Aba?" Mello asked to the black haired girl that was now sitting next to Cade.

"Mhmm." Aba nodded.

Mello kept asking questions to Aba like, why she tried so hard to get Cade to talk to them.

In other side, Cade talked to Matt.

"You're gonna kill Aeria?" Matt asked her before she stood up from the table.

"Yup." She nodded and half-smiled.

"You're not gonna make it."

Her smile faded. "An why is that?"

"She almost killed you the last time."

"That won't happen again and it was 'cause Aba took the laptop away from me."

"Your health couldn't have drained so quickly unless... That's Shouko's weakness, isn't it? The low health." Matt deduced, remembering Cade's character name.

Cade flinched. "Y-yeah... But no one is aware of that, as long as I keep being the best PK I'm good."

"I'll tell you what to do." Matt smirked and grabbed the laptop, clicking the accept button for the duel. "It'll be in the center, right? Doesn't matter if your attacks are from distance since her attacks are like that, too. So, you just have to move do whatever dark spell you'll do and keep moving." The redhead kept explaining what he would do to Cade for a while and although Mello didn't understand their conversation he was surprised that Matt was talking this much with someone that was practically a stranger.

Cade pressed her lips and wanted to argue about Matt's strategy but just decided to follow his instructions, adding some of her own moves that made the randomness more unique. The archer was at the point where didn't know what to expect of the player killer.

She won the duel.

"Yatta." Cade mumbled, smiling. "Thanks."

* * *

"Can I have chocolate?" Cade suddenly asked to Mello, shamelessly.

"Eh? Nope." The blonde shook his head and bit his chocolate bar, smiling teasingly at her.

"The fuck's that?" The brown haired girl said as she stood up and looked to anywhere, frowning.

"I'm not gonna fall in that."

"No, seriously, there's a chick running in underwear." She pursed her lips.

"…" Mello turned his head to see, there was nothing. He quickly turned again but Cade had already his chocolate.

"Thanks, dude." She jutted her thumb up, chewing the chocolate.

Mello scowled, "Give me that back!"

Cade used the old trick to make someone else stuff belong to her, lick the hell out of it and so she did.

Mello crunched his nose. "… I have another, anyway."

* * *

Aba glanced at Near and smiled slightly. "Y-you're cute." She managed to articulate the words.

"I fail to see that but thank you, I suppose." Near twirled a lock of his white hair.

The girl smiled widely, at least now she talked about something with him.

* * *

In Mello's room, the other two gamers where playing against each other until they made their fingers bleed. Thankfully, Mello couldn't hear nothing of the game due to his headphones, therefore he could study in peace even if there were two people fighting to death there.

Knock out.

Playing Bloody Roar, the sound of Bakuryu—Matt's character—hitting the floor before Uriko's paws made Cade show how good she was. They were at a tie though, one more round and they'll see who was clearly the best.

"Not bad at all."

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my awesomeness."

Another round of several minutes and desperately pressing the buttons of the joystick before there was another knock out.

Matt never though that he would live to that day. The day when someone beat him at gaming.

He dropped his shoulders and looked at Cade, smiling.

She half-smiled. "I'm the goddamn queen of gaming."

"Yeah. Long live the queen." Matt nodded, dropping his controller.

"How long time we have played?" The girl asked, stretching her arms.

"Long enough to make my thumbs hurt?" He shrugged one shoulder and leaned back on his hands.

"Really?"

"Nah."

"Soooo, what now?" She let herself fall on the floor and stared at the ceiling. "We can make it more interesting and make a bid."

"Okay then. Let's bid."

"The loser runs around in underwear." She laughed slightly, that was the first thing that popped up on her mind.

"Deal." He took the joystick again and selected this time Uranus as character.

"Seriously? Oh, and you're using Uranus? That's _not _fair!"

They begun their three rounds again. Uriko versus Uranus.

* * *

Sachi was on her bedroom, talking to L via phone with the number he gave her. She told him everything that has happened since they got there and that they were just fine, he also told her that he was going to visit the orphanage… Or rather, he was going to visit Sachi and the others.

She hung up and smiled widely at the thought of seeing him again and squealed as she curled in her sheets.

* * *

**(A/N): **I shouldn't have done this chapter because now I want to continue. Well, I guess I will. Review?


	10. Blushing

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Cade yelled, pressing with even more desesperation the buttons of her joystick.

Another knock out.

Uranus wins.

"Shit." The girl said under her breath, knowing what meant Matt's smile of victory. "I'm tired, I'm gonna sleep." She excused and was about to ran away from Matt but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Oh, no. We made a bet."

"Uhm, let go... Hurts." She tried to pull away from his tight grip.

"Ah." He let her go. "Sorry." They stared at each other for a full minute before Cade decided to ran away, but Matt followed her right away.

She went to her room and hid under her bed and it would have been a succesful place to hide in, if she only had put the lock on the door. She crawled out to lock the door but Matt was already there.

"You cheated!" She growled and crawled inside again.

"C'mere!" The redhead took her feet and pulled her out of under the bed.

"What's happening?" Mello walked in and the piece of chocolate that was previously on his mouth fell to the floor when he saw the scene.

"What's up, Willy Wonka?" She gave him the nod as she proceeds to attempt to crawl away from Matt but it was useless. And while Mello gave her a judgemental look for calling him 'Willy Wonka', she took her phone and called Sachi but no one answered. _When I need you, you are talking to someone else?! _She then she called Aba, who answered almost instantly. "Code seven!"

"What does that mean?" Aba asked from the other end of the line.

"Just get your ass in here!" She shouted as Matt was mopping the room with Cade or it was fun to mess with her.

"Where?"

"My room, genius."

"Ah, okay." Aba hung up and sooner than Cade would expected, Aba was next to Mello, astonished by what was happening between Matt and Cade. "What the—?"

"He wants to take off my clothes! Pervert! Freak! Kuso hentai!" Cade acused Matt as she threw her fist against the floor, very childish from her.

"Matt." Mello glared him. "What the fuck?"

"She was the one with the idea." He said calmly, shrugging his shoulders and letting go off her feet.

Mello and Aba looked now at Cade.

"I thought I was going to win!" She stood up in a jump, frowning at the redhead that was next to her. She really thought she was going to win even though he had chosen Uranus as character but, yeah, no one can beat Uranus… Even less if _Matt _is playing.

"So you wanted to see _me_ in underwear?" Matt crossed his arm and cocked and eyebrow with a cheekily smile.

"You're the pervert that wants to see me in underwear." Cade turned her head away.

"Because that was the bet you made!"

"Then, why don't you both just take clothes off and be in underwear?" Aba chimed in, suggesting the probably solution. "That way it won't be that awkward… I guess."

Mell snorted, "Yeah, that's a good way to solve it."

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not going to do that." Cade snapped at the chocolate loving guy.

Aba whistled innocently and closed the door, walking off with Mello.

"I'm going to kill her." Cade hissed, maybe without that huge bang she had in her face Matt could have seen the fire that was coming out of her eyes.

"How many times have you said that?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Enough to make her think it's just an innocent joke."

"Psycho." Matt coughed the word, teasing her.

"I know." She gave him a psychopathic smile in purpose.

"Cute." He started to take his shirt off.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MATT?!" She snapped, blushing and jumping backwards. She had never blushed that much; her face was practically a tomato.

"Unlike you, I do make my promises and if you need this as help to make _your _promise." He threw his black stripped shirt to her face and when she took it off her sight, he was on boxer.

"IT WASN'T A PROMISE IT WAS JUST A BET. " Again, she hyperventilated and then fainted.

Everything went black.

"Hey, hey! Dude, d'ya need a kiss to wake up or what?" She heard Matt saying as she opened her eyes slowly.

"NO!" Her head went up so quickly that Matt's reflexes didn't help him so Cade's forehead hit against Matt's.

"Ouch." They said at the same time, rubbing their foreheads. Matt was still half-naked so she turned her head away.

"You're freakin' crazy." She hummed, frowning.

"You're such a bad loser." He pouted playfully.

Cade then started to think, they did the pinky finger promise about to really make the bet whoever was going to lose and she didn't want to cut her pinky finger. "Fucking pervert." She mumbled, crawling to her bed to cover with the sheets as she proceed to take off her shirt and jeans. "Pervert." She took a look at him. "Mario bros pattern?" The brunnette blushed and giggled. _Hotahotahotahot, _she though as she bit the flesh of the cheek. The original hardcore otaku came back for a moment "I'm not going to run around like this, freaking pervert." She clarified.

Matt reached her and threw her on his shoulder since he knew she would quit. She found herself facing Matt's back, almost his butt.

"WHAT-WHAT-WHAT'RE YOU DOIN'?" She wanted to kick him but she just limited herself to beat him in the back. "Put me down, NOW!"

"Geez, calm down, everyone's gonna hear! I'm going to look for my laptop." He said, heading to his room.

"Why do I have to come?!" She tried to cross her arms but that made her to lose a little balance. "You touch my butt and I'll steal your consoles."

"Take a chill pill, I ain't going to do that."

Matt took his laptop that was on his room and thankfully Mello wasn't there—maybe he was with Aba—He then went back to Cade's room and put her down as she took all the steps away from him as she could.

"I think I have a Lineage character so let's play."

"I'm a solo player." She crossed her arms.

"Not for too long." He winked.

Her face turned in a bright red as her legs started to shake. _What the hell is happening… If he doesn't put a shirt on… My heart won't stop accelerating… Why I'm so choppy… unsettled… What the fuck is this? No me gusta._

Before she threw a sheet to him, she took a quickly look. _Hotahotahotahot, indeed._ It seemed like when he felt in confidence he was more outgoing.

They played and played Lineage online for a long time, they became a player killer guild of two and they were having fun until Cade fell asleep on the laptop.

Matt didn't leave though, he gently put her on the bed to not wake her up. The boy covered her with all the sheet being that he didn't wanted to be called pervert again if he let her sleep in underwear without anything covering her and with him in the same room.

He had this want to brush her bang away so he could see her face a bit better, it was weird to just know half the face to someone he just spent a lot of time the previous days. He liked this girl and not just only for the fact that she was as good in gaming as he was, she was really cool for him.

It started raining, therefore it was too cold for him to stay with just his underwear so he put his clothes on and got distracted by the MMORPG on his computer, forgetting he had to get back to his own room.

_**Knock, knock!**_

"Cade! Pause your game, _he _is here." Sachi said out loud, waiting for Cade to reply.

Cade was in a deep peaceful sleep due to the lack of it and she was enjoying it. Matt ran to the door before Sachi knocked again and interrupted Cade's sleep.

"Hey—Matt?" She didn't expect that at all. What she expected was a lazy long haired girl with a cold voice to ask her why the hell she interrupted her when she was too busy killing people online.

"Shh, she's sleeping." He shushed her.

"Well, that's weird, she barely sleeps." Sachi commented, pressing her lips together.

"Sleep is for pussies." Cade's lazy voice said, rubbing her right eye and yawning. She stood up and scowled at Sachi. "Whaddayawant?"

"Erm—Cade… You're in underwear." The light brown haired girl pointed out the other's white underwear.

"So?" She tried not to yawn this time but she was in a bad humor. Why Sachi had to knock and talk to Matt, forcing her to wake up?

Sachi pointed with her to Matt.

"_So?_"

"Put something on. We have to talk to you-know-who."

"L? Why do you say it like that? It's not like he's Voldemort or something." Cade rolled her eyes.

But L wanted to keep it low-key, that's what he told to Sachi.

"You guys know L?" Matt chimed in, impressed.

"Yeah, he's hot." Cade nodded lazily.

"Is he?" Matt tilted his head slightly.

"No more than you, don't worry." She waved it off, nodding lazily again.

Cade was way more honest when she was sleepy being that she was so annoyed by waking up that she didn't care about what she said so the first thing that popped up on her mind was what she was going to say. Fact.

"But I don't wanna go… Send him my bests or whatever." She closed the door before Sachi was able to articulate any word.

A sigh.

"Don't ya thing that was… rude?"

Cade put her hands on her hip. "Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead." He nodded, curious about how quickly her tone changed from a flat and lazy one to a tone of voice with more... energy, maybe.

"I like you and I'm going to sleep. So, don't know if you're going to leave or not so… Goodnight."_ It is night, right? _The honest and sleepy Cade threw herself in her bed.

Matt's face blushed slightly. _She likes... me? _He didn't sttuter or blush about him and Cade being half-naked since just a seconds ago he thought of her like his female best friend, not just best friend since Mello had that place occupied and he would explode if he knows he was being replaced by a girl, but that word changed everything.

* * *

"Hi, L." Sachi greeted him with a wide smile.

"Hello." He smiled back at her, "where's Cade and Aba?"

"Cade must be resting right now and Aba... She's probably walking around. I tried to tell them to come but… Cade was on a bad humor and I didn't find Aba. So, I guess it's just you and me." She smiled and took the pudding that was on the table.

"I have to ask, how did Cade knew about the wallet and the clock? Was she aware of that all the time?" L asked on his flat usual tone but she could notice he was curious about it.

_It doesn't make sense to lie right now,_ she bit her lip. "I guess I'll have to tell you everything."

Sachi tried to explain everything from the beginning to the messy haired man. Hearing herself she knew it sounded like someone crazy but, you can kill people with a notebook so it wasn't that crazy. They talked for a while about that but she didn't have the answer to how did that happen yet.

"Your birthday was two days ago?" L asked her after she told him about it a little sad that she didn't celebrate it.

"Yeah. I'm twenty now." She already felt old.

"It may be late to celebrate it but do you want cake?" He held out his plate of cake to her in an attempt to make her feel better. "I can ask Watari for a candle, if you wish."

"D'aww! Thanks, L-sama." For a moment she thought she could said that honorific as she always did when she was at home, uploading her draws on devianart. She didn't care, though. Sachi grinned and hugged him.

He was frozen, you could say, for a moment and didn't do anything but in the end, he hugged her back.

Sachi grabbed a fork and took a piece of the cake, eating it. She blushed and smiled at L who was staring at her and smiled back.

* * *

Near was in the playing room as he completed yet another puzzle, Aba wanted to do the same so she could get to talk to him more but she was not an expert at solving that kind of thing. What she did is get into the room and started painting him with his beloved puzzle. He did it like if it was something automatic, like if he already knew where each piece had to go, it amazed her.

"Whoa, great job!" A girl said as she peeked over Aba's shoulder. "I really like it."

"E-eh?" Aba turned her head quickly. "Thank you."

"I'm Linda."

"I'm Aba."

"So, you're an artist too? That's great!" Linda smiled widely and checked the drawing again.

"Why are you drawing Near?" She tilted her head slightly, looking between Near and the drawing. It was almost the same.

Aba blushed hard. "I… I don't know."

"Ooh, I know you do! You like the sheep?"

"H-he's cute… I guess."

"You guess? Well, good luck." Linda smiled softly and continued to watch Aba's drawing skill and talking to her about anything artist and artist could talk.

* * *

**(A/N): **-le sigh- What should I do with Near and Aba. Because she's all like: If I talk to him the world's gonna explode and Near's all like: Ew, human contact. xD

I'll figure out.

So I was thinking (which is something dangerous) and I thought of making another OC for Mello. I wanted to put Carly (Cade) with him but they both are like time bombs so... Meh. But if someone has an OC and wants said OC to be with Mello, then send it right away ^.^

Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing. I always appreciate the reviews because they make my day.

**NiiNiiChii - **My brain is not colaborating so I really think and think and overthink about the fluff between them. If you had an idea for an scene betweeen these two I would appreciate it. I mean what... :P Just saying, since I can see you love SachixL so much xD They all are going to read it? Why thanks! And also, thanks a lot for the review! I'm glad you liked it.


	11. Dammit

"So, you aren't mad that we didn't tell you from the beginning that Raito was Kira?" Sachi asked, licking her lips at the taste of the sweet red fruit she just ate.

"We caught Kira in the end."

_We, we catched Kira. We._ She thought and it was certainly true, if Cade didn't believe in herself as Eziette Auiditore and hadn't put the Camera to spy Raito's conversation with Misa then everything wouldn't have ended so quickly.

"I gue—" The huge sound of a thunder interrupted her. It was storming. "Looks like the sky's going to fall." Plus, I was freezing and Sachi was sleeveless. A chill ran through her spine.

"From the reality where you came from, none of this exist, then?" L asked, "And all of you know my real name."

"Sadly, no. And yes, we do. Even after Cade had the eye power she knew." Sachi let a sigh escape from her lips. "That's why Cade fainted when she met you; she's a hardcore fangirl. Plus, she has low sugar and prefers acid things over sweet things."

"That's why she took it so lightly."

"Huh?"

"Cade used the notebook and made the trade with the Shinigami without thinking twice. Her mind was too excited by the fact of just being in Japan and didn't think about the consequences."

He's always right. "I'm sure she wanted to go to Heaven. Her mother is there after all."

"If you don't mind me asking, but how was Cade before being here?"

"Well, sometimes she called herself the counterpart of Beyond Birthday which used to creep me out but I got used." Cade used to watch a lot of gore anime and her father didn't mind about that, her mother would, though. Cade's mind very special due to all the blood she has seen in her life. Both as fake and real. "She was a little noisy but in school she was not outgoing, the quiet one."

Sachi remembered that Cade used to say; one day I'll get bored and kill you all. Although, she thought it was just a joke. "And she called herself yandere but she has never fall in love so… I think she's half yandere and half tsundere—She's very unique so I don't even know how to label her." Unique it's the closer label to describe her. "And she can be touchy, that's why her personality changed when you say you didn't trust us"

L wasn't quite fond of the fact that the three girls new so much about everything but if they kept all the time his name in secret along with other things then he could trust them. He still have his doubts about Cade, though. Beyond Birthday's female counterpart?

"I see. You should tell her that the results of her test made her be the third candidate to be my successor." L took a sip from his tea cup.

Third? "What about Matt?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to a side.

"She easily surpassed him; her response time was faster than his. The third fastest time out of all the students here. 4.43 minutes."

Sachi raised her eyebrows to her hairline, she didn't know Cade was that smart. She didn't look like it.

"And what about you?"

"Me?" She deduced he was talking about how she was before she get on this reality. "I used to read the manga while I was on work." She chuckled softly, shrugging. "But I guess there's not too much about me. Unlike Cade, I do like sweets." She smiled at him. "Now, I wonder… You really don't mind sharing your food with me? Like it's your favorite thing I thought you might be a little possessive with it."

"I am, but sharing with you doesn't bother me." L confessed, putting his now empty tea cup down on the table.

Sachi blushed unconsciously; he must really like her if he did not mind sharing his beloved sweets with her.

"R-really?" She cursed herself on her mind again for stuttering, like when the first time she talked to him.

"Yes, really." He looked at the girl next to him again. "Are you blushing, Sachi?"

Her face turned in a deeper shade of red when he asked that. "It's just that… You like me? Because I do and if you like me back then that's why I'm blushing like crazy." She was dying inside of embarrassment and excitement.

"Well, you're one of the first friends I have. I do like you." He retorted to her question, eating one of the many candies he had.

_Dammit, friend zone._

* * *

"Crap, I wanted to play outside." Linda sighed, dropping her shoulders as she looked through the window of the playroom. "You finished?" She looked over her shoulder to see if Aba was done with her drawing.

Linda liked Aba's drawing style and it amazed her how Aba didn't need to take more than a few looks to Near to be able to draw his position. Well, how many times she has drew the white haired boy when she was at her home? Enough to spam Tumblr's Near tag with her user name since she didn't have devianart.

"I guess." Aba stared down at the paper. She felt proud of herself.

Taking a deep breath she stood up from her seat and approached to Near. "Hi, Near." She knelt next to him. "Uhm, I drew this and… I-I want your opinion." She showed him her drawing. She was very realistic at drawing and if she was comparing it to the manga and her drawing then it would be almost the same. Almost.

Near took a look to the drawing and then turned his head again to his toys. "You have a gift, I will give you that."

"You… like it?" Aba bit her lip, nervous.

"Yes, I do." He nodded his head.

"Really?" She smiled slightly.

"Yes, really."

"Thanks. My favorite part to draw is your hair even if it's a bit hard to get it right." That sounded like if she has been drawing him before, which was true but he couldn't know that. _Shit. _"I mean…" She smacked herself in her mind for that.

Although, Near didn't seem to care.

_Dammit, I sounded like if I was creeping on him._

* * *

In Cade's room, she was peacefully asleep until the storm begun. She was still on her underwear so she was freezing and no matter how much she curled with the sheets, it was still too cold. She started to have nightmares, too. Terrific. It was about how everything would be when she died, she couldn't go to heaven and she didn't know what she would do in the afterlife. Her head started to hurt.

"I hate this." She put a hand under her bang, on her forehead. It was too hot. She tried to sleep but when she got it, the nightmares came again. This time it seemed like she couldn't wake up. It was about the day her mother died, a criminal killed her. Cade was with her, walking their way back home when this man with a knife came and tried to kill Cade but her mother interposed. That man was one Cade had seen in the gate of her school before, it was stalking her and when she told him to go away or, quoting her words; 'get the fuck away from me, you sick bastard! I'm fucking tired of you and your stalker shit!' He didn't took that very well.

The tears started to stream down her face.

* * *

"Hey, Aba." Matt walked towards her table. "Where's Cade, huh?" He asked since the girl wasn't with her friend or in the dining room.

"I don't know, I thought she was with you." Aba shrugged. "Have you seen her?" She turned to Aba, who shook her head in denial.

"Who's Cade?" The cherry red haired girl that was sitting with them asked.

"Oh, she's a friend of mine. Although, she has not came out of her room." Aba told her.

"She must be starving, don't you care about that?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrows. If this was the kind of friends Cade had then he understood why she was always playing on her laptop.

"It's not the first times she does something like this. The last time I tried to make her eat something she almost knocks me out." Aba replied, remembering that day of winter that Cade refused to spent time with her family.

"Whoa, she's a bit aggressive, isn't she?" The other girl asked with amazement.

"She can be." Aba shrugged.

Matt didn't bother to ask for the other girl's name, he just walked off and headed to Cade's room, a bit pissed by how Aba was with Cade. Was she afraid of her own friend or she just didn't care if she was starving to death in her room?

_**Knock, knock.**_

Cade covered her ears at the noisy sound of the door knocking and grumbled with a frown.

"Cade?" Matt asked, knocking again.

"Stop knocking the fucking door!" She shouted at the door, angry. That made her head hurt even more, she braced herself for the pain that was coming.

He took a step back from the door at the moment she yelled at him, not sure why. It was like if he felt that Cade was going to open the door and punch him for nothing. "… What's wrong, Cade?"

"Headache." Cade said in a low tone, not sure if Matt heard. She lifted up the bed sheet a little to see if Matt's shadow was still there. "It's open." She said when she noticed he didn't leave.

Matt opened the door and stepped in to see Cade's figure under many blankets. "Are you okay?"

"I told you it's a fuckin' headache." Cade growled, covering his head with the pillow.

"You didn't." Matt sighed slightly and sat beside her in the bed.

_It wasn't my fault you didn't hear me_, she thought but she knew it was since she said it too low for him to hear.

"Leave me alone." She complained as she rolled to the other side of her bed, giving him her back.

"I can't leave ya alone with a headache. Maybe it's because you haven't eat anything. Let's go get breakfast."

"No." She said in a breathed voice.

She felt how Matt's weight left the bed and the sound of his footstep stepping out of her room. _He left… Now let's start with the pathetic tears again, _she thought as she sighed and begun to sob again.

Someone poked her on the back. Her eyes opened in surprise and she stopped instantly with the sobs.

"It hurts that much?" Matt asked as he sat again on the bed.

Cade rubbed her eyes to try and wipe out the tears. "No." She took off the sheet to the level of her neck to see that Matt had brought her something to eat.

He held out his hand with the sandwich and the other with the juice.

"I'm still in underwear."

"The door's closed and I can turn and stare at the wall."

Cade took the food and Matt sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. She took the sheets off now to the level of her waist and started eating the sandwich and drinking the orange juice.

"Why were you crying?" Matt asked, breaking the silence.

Now she wanted to jump off her window. She did not like at all when people see her crying or ask about 'what's wrong' because she knew they really didn't care. "Why do you care?"

"Because reasons." He simply answered.

"Headache."

He turned his head, risking his face to get slapped and be called pervert again. "Why you were crying?"

"Headache."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You're lying."

"Why do you fucking want to know?!" She snapped, squeezing the bottle juice.

"Because I fucking care about you." He frowned. Was it too hard for her to understand that someone really cared? He was partly sure that the older, Sachi, cared about her but he didn't had the slightest idea of where she was.

"You met me like weeks ago! Why do you fucking care about me!?" Part of her didn't know why she was arguing this with him and was mad at her for shouting at the guy who she used to spent time fangirling about. Her headache was just getting worse by this.

He had experience dealing with people that got mad by everything so he was not going to just yell back at her. He crawled up in the bed and leaned closer. "Tell me or I'll break your laptop."

"You're invading my space." Her eyes were narrowed under her bang.

"Tell me or I'll get closer and break your laptop." He blackmailed her.

"It was just a nightmare."

"Go on."

_If he wants to know that much then I'll tell him. He'll think I'm a murderer like L did, then._

"I killed someone and I won't be with my mom for that. You happy now? I killed someone, I'm a motherfucking murderer, now you can't stop trusting and caring or whatever."

How traumatized was she by the people that surrounded her or by what she has done?

Matt came closer to her and gave her a hug, sighing. "You just won't understand, will ya?"

Cade swallowed hard. "Pervert" She said in mockery as she chuckled softly and hugged him back. "Now pull away, I don't like hugs."

Matt just pulled away a bit, still being very close to her he slid his had under her bang and lifted it. That had two pros: he got to feel how hot was her forehead; just a bit, it seems like it calmed down after the food she ate and he got to see the other half of her face.

Cade's cheek turned red. "What're you doin'?" She looked away.

"I've never seen your eyes before." Matt told her, half-smiling.

"So?" She cleared her throat. This was uncomfortable for her, he was too close and her heart wouldn't stop accelerating. Although, it was the same with Matt's heart so the two of them were at the same position.

"I like them." _Hazel beautiful eyes. _Matt really never saw the other half of Cade's face and now that he was too close of her and had the opportunity of seeing it he noticed how beautiful she was.

"G-good." _Holy fucking shit, stop stuttering. Why am I stuttering? Just look away, look away… Yes, look away. Oh, look, a wall… let's stare at the wall, _she panicked in her head but eventually her eyes would met his orange goggled eyes and like he took the bother of brushing her long bang behind her ears, she took off his goggles to see his big green eyes.

"I like yours, too." Her heart was too accelerated and it was starting to make her difficult to breath normally.

_Dammit, I'm still in underwear. Fuck me—Wait… I mean—Whut?_

* * *

"Aba, that guy is staring at me. I don't like it, make it stop." The cherry red haired girl, Emma, told her new friend when she noticed the blonde guy that was looking at her.

"Ah, he's Mello." She said, not taking much importance about it.

"Tell him to not look at me."

"Really?" Aba sighed. "Tell him yourself!"

"I won't tell him nothing, then." Emma stuck out her tongue to Aba and tried to not pay attention to him but it didn't pass more than a few seconds before… "I'm so done with that guy." She stood up and walked quickly towards him. ""Why are you looking at me?"

"Huh?"

"I'm Emma, who are you? Why were you looking at me seconds ago?" She crossed her arms in her chest and sat in front of him.

He frowned slightly. "Mello. Hello to you too."

"You were creeping the hell outta me."

Mello hummed.

Emma leaned closer and took one of the blonde locks of Mello's hair. "Ooh, it's so soft. What shampoo do you use?"

"Eh—" He took her hand and pulled it away. _God, where the hell is Matt?! _

She pouted when he didn't let her tough more of his hair. "Well, nice to meetcha, Mello." She grinned, holding her hand out for a handshake.

What was this sudden change?

He looked at the hand she offered before taking it and shaking it.

"Why were you looking at me then?" She asked again, resting her face on her knuckles.

"Nothing in particular, my sight just fell where you were sat."

She laughed slightly. "Well, I don't believe you but If you don't want to tell me I won't force you."

"Uhm, everyone has this habit of leaving me alone." Aba chimed in, sitting next to Emma. "For real… If you're gonna stay here then tell me."

"His hair is soft." Emma pointed out. "Why do guys look so good with blue hair and blonde eyes—"

"Don't you mean blue eyes and blonde hair?" Mello corrected her, arching an eyebrow.

"Right, what you said." She giggled. "Anyways, girls don't look that good with blue eyes and blonde hair!"

"They don't?" Aba asked.

"I hardly think so." Emma shrugged her shoulders to the height of her ears.

"Hey, do you know where's Matt?" Mello asked to Aba, he saw her talking with him before so she might know.

"He went to look for Cade. Maybe he's in her room." She retorted.

* * *

"Hey, Mel." Matt said as he took another smoke of his cigarette. He was leaning against the door of Cade's room.

"What's she's doing there? What have you been doin'?" To be honest, it was the first time they spent so little time together.

"She's dressing up and—"

That didn't sound well.

"WHAT?!" He snapped, not letting him to continue.

"It was Aba's idea who, as I recall, you supported." Matt smiled and rolled his eyes. "She was sick so I brought her the breakfast and she's dressing up because she was still in underwear. Chillax, dude." He exhaled a big smoke.

The door suddenly opened, Matt was about to fall but Cade held him.

"Don't lean against door's that are going to be opened." Cade said, brushing with her fingers the bang that was again on her face. She liked it that way even if it eventually annoyed her. She took Matt's cigarette and took a smoke of it.

Mello was not fond of how intimidate they were to share the same cigarette. He didn't even know that Cade smoked.

"Feeling better, I see." He told her when she exhaled the smoke.

"Yeah, I was just starving." She shrugged and gave the cigarette back to Matt who smiled and inhaled another smoke.

* * *

**(A/N): **Sachi I swear to God if you don't get out of that friend zone I'm going to freak the hell out. I can't control my own characters.

**NiiNiiChii - **Really? Dear Lord, wow *w* Oh, they're so going to kiss... That's totally going to happen but not now... I have something in mind that's going to like... flip everything down or something like that.

**Prince of Oriel - **^.^ Thanks for reviewing!

**AngelofDarkness95 - **Of course, she's going to stay with Matt. Yeah, I think Aba and Near will stay as 'friends' or whatever they are, I don't even know.

Happy holidays, by the way. Thanks for reading, now review 'cause you're a good person. You know you want to click that review button. :3


	12. Until Uno Do Us Apart

"Cade, it's your turn." Sachi told her but she didn't answer. "Cade!"

"I told you I didn't wanted to play. I'm already playing something else." Cade scowled, hypnotized by the graphics.

Sachi let a sigh escape between her lips and rolled her eyes. "Then at least get out of the circle."

"No, I want to see how you start distrusting each other when someone puts the wild draw four." _Everyone is a friend until they play Uno together. _Cade half-smiled and kept playing her online game.

"… Then it's Matt's turn."

Matt put down the Wild Draw Four card in purpose for what Cade just said to see how everyone would react and yes, he felt the tension on the atmosphere. "Well, she's right."

"Bet your ass I was." Cade nodded as she paused the game and took a look at everyone. She put a hand on her mouth, analyzing their faces, the only face she couldn't read was Near's face. _Emotionless sheep. _For Aba's reaction, she was praying that Matt would say any color that would favor her, maybe she didn't have certain color at all.

"Red. Grab four Mello." Matt turned his head to face the guy sitting next to him, smirking.

The blonde shook his head, the corner of his lips crept into a smile. "I don't think so." Mello put a draw two card. Now it was Emma's turn.

"Uh-uh." Emma grinned and glanced with her blue eyes to Mello as she put down the reverse card. "Save yourself."

"Grab six, Mels." Cade said, blinking and smiling teasingly.

"You don't have to fucking remember me!" He hissed to Cade, narrowing his eyes at the girl. There was a limit of annoyance to this girl? He didn't think so.

"Ooh, Mello's pissed." She faked to be scared. "Look, I'm trembling."

Mello leaned forward to do God knows what to Cade but Matt put his hand on Mello's forehead, stopping him from leaning closer and then pushing back.

"What're you going to do?" Matt asked, wanting an explanation for why Mello was apparently going to hurt Cade.

Mello pushed Matt's hand away from him and squeezed his cards, scowling at the fact that Matt seemed so attached with Cade. "She's the one who started!"

"Don't be childish." Emma chimed in the conversation, sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah, don't be childish, Mister Wonka." Cade grinned, knowing that would make Mello explode. She didn't know why but suddenly she wanted to mess with Mello and it was so easy to do that just messing with him once wouldn't satisfy her.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at Cade, he was about to throw his cards at her but he knew it was a stupid idea.

"Make me!" She yelled back, frowning. This tie she didn't have a smile on her features.

"Cade." Aba said, raising an eyebrow. "We have to finish playing."

"Near, tell Mello to calm the fuck down because otherwise he'll throw his cards at me." Cade said to the white haired boy that was constantly staring at his cards, she wanted to get him to talk a little more.

"I hardly believe he'll listen to me." Near twirled a lock of his white hair and kept looking at his cards, he was the one nearest to win there.

"It's Sachi's turn then." Matt announced, putting down one of his Uno cards.

At the end of the game, Near left and although Mello wanted to leave, too, Emma didn't let him. The kept talking until they fell asleep about something Cade wasn't too bothered of hearing and having headphones on did not help at all.

She wondered why Matt haven't asked her about who she killed and why Sachi suddenly appeared after not being with them for a while. She said something of L leaving but Cade didn't care to hear neither.

On the other side, Aba gave up on making Near like her. It was something impossible but for Cade, it seemed like she had someone else that she liked. Cade was not quite fond of that.

While everyone was sleeping, Cade was still playing but her eyelids were threatening to shut closed. Before she fell asleep, she saw something she did not like at all. It made her heart accelerate in jealously even more.

Aba was too close of Matt.

"Good mornin', people—Oh… Cade's… sleeping?" Sachi said surprised with a slight frown as she stretched her arms and yawned a little. It amazed her that Cade was actually sleeping and not playing her games, and like her bang as all ruffled up she could see Cade's eyes closed. "HALLELUYAH." She shouted, laughing but it was a failure since that made everyone get up but Cade.

"Who's dying!?" Said Emma, turning her head to the sides repeatedly and quickly. That was not the best reaction to someone screaming 'halleluyah'.

"I think Cade's dead."

"Hm?" Matt mumbled at the word 'dead' as he got his head off the pillow so he could see two things; one, Cade's body was on the floor curled with a sheet and the laptop hugged against her chest. And two, Aba was hugging him like if he was a teddy bear. He didn't take importance to that, though. "Heya!" He threw his pillow to Cade.

The girl yawned and rolled to the other side.

Mello, at the other side of the room, rubbed his eyes to see Emma's big blue eyes staring at him.

"…What the fuck are you doin'?" Mello asked to the energetic girl and put his eyebrows together.

"Did you know, you mumbled things when you're sleeping." Emma told him as she got away from his face, holding her finger up and smiling at him.

Mello opened his mouth to say something but Sachi's voice interrupted him.

"Okay, everyone get out of my room!" She ordered but no one listened. "Really, I got to clean up." She sighed heavily and dropped her shoulders.

"Uhm—Aba? Can you stop hugging me?" Matt asked to the girl that was apparently still sleeping but that made Cade wake up and jump to where Matt was.

His eyes widened in surprise when suddenly Cade's face popped up in front of him. "Holy—"

"Excuse me, Aba, what the fuck does mean this shit?" Cade cut off Matt and narrowed her eyes at Aba, but the black haired girl just waved it off. "I see how it is…" She ran away from the room and Matt was about to follow her but, to his surprise, she came back with something in her hand.

"Aba, you must know what this is, right? If you don't then you're a fucktard. "Cade asked, holding the paper out.

Sachi knew what that was. How Cade could be like that and threaten Aba? And… she lied? she forfeit the ownership but she kept a page, she knew she had to forfeit the ownership to be in Wammy's so she acted everything but she had always had that page of the notebook with her. Was she so obsessed with the power that the notebook gave her? She just used it once… But, thinking of the fact of how many times she has talked about picking it up and using it if she happened to trip with it—if it were real—and stuff like that.

"Cade—"

"Shut it." She glared at Sachi and then back to Aba.

Aba yawned and looked up, she frowned in confusion. "What's that?" She yawned again.

"Desu Noto." Cade pronounced in Japanese.

"Huh?"

"Kono noto ni namae kaka rete iru no ningen wa shinu." _The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _Cade hoped that the girl would understand but then again, she remembered that Aba watched the series in English, not in Japanese. What a shame, to miss the original voices that, in Cade's opinion, fit much more than the dubbed.

Aba arched an eyebrow in confusion. "What the—"

"For your fucking ignorance, I shall do you the favor or writing your name in this piece of _normal _paper."

Aba then understood.

Emma, Mello and Matt didn't understand what was happening between the two girls or why Sachi seemed so nervous.

"Cade!" Sachi reclaimed.

"But I won't because I'm a nice little shit." Rolling her eyes at Sachi, she put the page on her pocket.

"How do you do that with your mouth?" Emma asked, picturing that you just would hear the midsentence if there was a beep every time Cade said a colorful word

Aba's throat went dry, she knew Cade had issues and all but she could really go that far and kill her own friend?

"I'm sorry! When I'm sleeping I always hug something. And… Near left, y'know." She whispered the last part of the sentence so only Cade could hear. "Sorry."

"Oh, so you take Matt because you can't have the sheep?!" Cade hissed between her gritted teeth. "I'm so done with you. I'm done with everyone but Mello, Near and Emma… And Sachi but I'm sure she's having an affair with L so yeah, I'm done with you too."

"A-affair!?" Sachi blushed and shook her head repeatedly. "What are you saying?!"

"See ya in hell… Oh wait—I'm not going there." She shrugged it off and walked away.

Matt put a hand on the back of his head. Was she done with him, too? Yeah, she was. She didn't mention him on the list of people she wasn't done with. "Shit." He muttered.

* * *

**(A/N): **I'VE SURVIVED THE APOCALYPSE. Yeah.

Short chapter is short and psycho Cade is psycho. Something is gonna happen mwahaha.. I mean, what.

**NiiNiiChii** - It's good to have feelings but not like the feelings I had when L died ;_; Bad memories. Anywho, I should be the one thanking you! ^^

**cometgirl2323** - ZOMBIE!- A WALKER! Hehe, Thanks for reviewing!

**AngelofDarkness95** - A virtual hug! -le hugs-


	13. A Child At Prayer

"Hey, have you seen a girl with your same hair color but with a big bang covering more than the half of her face with probably vision issues?" Emma asked to another girl that was on the backyard.

She was looking for Cade since she didn't have seen her since they played Uno the other night and she was starting to get worried.

"…—Do I really look that difference with different haircut?" The other girl hung her head to a side and smirked to Emma.

Emma leaned her head closer and narrowed her eyes. "Oh my God, Cade? What happened?" She was utterly surprised that the girl she was looking at was Cade since this girl wasn't carrying a laptop with her and her hair was over the height of her shoulders and her bang was held by a snood.

"Well, my forehead wanted to see the sunlight and it already had enough of it." She took the snood off and her much shorter bang fell over her forehead, now it was upon her eyes.

"Where have you been?" Emma threw another question.

"I've been… Here" Cade retorted, shrugging. "The grass and sky is relaxing."

"Are you sick?" Emma asked, putting one hand on Cade's head.

"No." Cade pushed away Emma's hand. "I told you, my forehead wanted to see the sunlight… not me."

"Oooh." Emma nodded repeatedly, "Well, let's go~" She grabbed Cade's arm and dragged Cade with her to Mello and Matt's room. Cade scowled and huffed but she let Emma do whatever she wanted, it couldn't hurt to go there anyways but if she get closer of a console it would be too tempting to her since she haven't played something in a few days and she was starting to suffer of abstinence from games.

* * *

"Hallo! I've brought Cade." Emma said when she arrived to the room and grinned. "And she has new haircut."

Cade frowned at Aba, who was watching Matt over his shoulder as he played with his PSP. She tried to ignore that.

"Huh, you look good." Mello admitted, licking his chocolate.

"Thank you." Cade smiled to Mello and giggled a bit.

His eyebrow raised a bit. "Emma, are you sure that girl is Cade?" He asked, biting the chocolate. This was the first time he saw Cade giggling and smiling to him, but smiling in a kind way not in a cruel or teasingly way and plus, she thanked him for his compliment and not made an aggressive come back what was what Mello expected from her.

"Don't worry, Wonka. Just because I'm not behaving like a bitch with you doesn't mean I'm not the same." Cade shrugged and rolled her eyes. But it was true, she felt in a better mood for some reason but Aba wasn't helping to her sudden good mood.

"Good you are here now because Matt is depressed for that but now he won't be like that anymore." Emma attempted to whisper to Cade.

"I heard you and are you sure that's a whisper because I think that sounded all around the room." Matt said as he kept playing with his console. "I wasn't depressed, for your information." It wasn't depression, he just missed having someone else who was real competition to play with. He just missed her in general.

"Well! You didn't play games that much when you were with Cade! Well, you two played together but you didn't play that much as you are now!" Emma stuck her tongue out to Matt and smiled.

"I don't care, though. Just tell me when you two are going to get married." Cade joked, pointing to Aba and Matt. But for that joke she felt like someone just stabbed her in the stomach which surprised her, she always had made fun of things so she can't took it to heart but this was more serious. It concerned her and she has never experienced that before.

Emma raised an eyebrow at what supposed to be a joke but she didn't approve at all. "Eh? I thought you liked Matt." She whispered again, this time she was more discrete. She haven't been with those guys since ever but enough time to know that Cade **_liked_**Matt.

Cade felt another stab on her stomach, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to vomit or it was just emotional pain. "I did." She was used to lie so she did not care if she was dying inside at the expense of that.

Matt frowned; he died in his game. He wouldn't have died if he didn't have heard that. Those words had more effect on him that he would have expected. He was just as confused as Cade and he didn't know what the hell was Aba doing but he did not make that important. _She did... Past._

"Huh? You fell. That's a lame way to die." Aba pointed out, tilting her head a little. She would not have thought that Matt would die in a game in such way.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Cade and leaned her head closer, closer and closer. Cade could feel those blue eyes penetrating on her soul and examining her thoughts. She was aware that Cade was lying. "I see." Emma nodded and leaned back.

Cade left corner of her mouth curled slightly into a smile to Emma. At least she didn't said out loud the truth behind what was she saying.

"I know how to analyze people, guys. For example, Mello has inferiority issues." Emma ran a hand through her hair and smirked at the blonde who was about to say some kind of excuse or comeback but Cade spoke first.

"Emma!" Cade exclaimed and then turned to Mello. "Well, it's true but I believe you can surpass Near, dear." _Did I just called him…? Shit, it slipped._

Mello stared with his eyes a bit widened at Cade. _Did she just called me…?_

Emma chuckled when Cade called him _**dear.**_ She find it very hilarious. "Yeah, I believe that, too!"

Thank God Emma wasn't a jealous.

"Cade—Are you nervous?" Aba asked tilting her head, "You are incredibly nice with people like that when you're nervous or uncomfortable… or…" She paused, it was weird to hear that word coming out of her mouth. Dear? Mello? Well, she never said she had a favorite Wammy's boy but Aba thought she liked Matt more than the others, no more than L, of course.

Cade furrowed her brows, she was not nervous. She just didn't know how to act when she was in a situation where Aba was **_secretly_**plotting to rape Matt. Or that's at least what she had on mind about Aba's actions.

Aba didn't took importance of it, she just nodded and shrugged it off.

Cade thought of what to do but the only thing she thought of was something that it wouldn't be too nice according to Aba's hypotesis of Cade's current behaviour, now she was more fond of Emma than Aba. Emma could keep as a secret what Cade was thinking but Aba just decided to yell it so everyone could hear. Not nice. She put her hand on her pocket, the page was still there, she pulled it out and looked at it and then held it to Aba.

Aba fixed her glasses and narrowed her eyes, she couldn't understand Cade's letter or hieroglyphs. She wasn't even sure so she tried to grab it to take a better look at it but Cade didn't let her. She glanced at Cade and then at the paper as she leaned closer. It had her name and also Raito's name.

"Be grateful I didn't go in my yandere mode." Cade put the paper again on her pocket when she was sure Aba had read the names that were on the paper, or at least her own name.

Aba's eyes grew wider and again, no one else in the room understood what was going on between those two girls. She fell to the floor and crawled back to the wall, "W-what have y-you done?! A-a-are you out of your mind?!" Aba yelled with tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Death. She was going to die, once a name was written there the destiny of the person was dammed.

Cade knelt next to her and whispered in Aba's ear, "Two hours." She stood up and walked away. "I'm going to get something to eat, bye."

"CADE!" Aba cried out, running after her but then ran pass her and went to Sachi's room.

"What the fuck is wrong with them?" Mello asked, impressed by the little scene they made in his room. He was thinking on what that paper meant to make Aba react in that way. The more time he spent with those girls the more he wondered how they even cope to be together all the time.

"That paper meant something. I'm going to find out." Emma stood up and headed to where Cade went. She was curious about how important that page was to had such an effect in Aba.

* * *

"Sachi, Sachi, Sachi!" Aba knocked desperately the door and for her luck Sachi answered quickly.

"What's wrong? You're going to break my door." Sachi joked but then frowned slightly at Aba, "Why are you crying?" She put a hand in Aba's back and pushed her softly into her room.

"I'm going to die. Cade wrote my name in the page of the Death Note. I didn't do anything!" Aba paced nervously around the room and put her hands on her mouth as she breathed heavily. She couldn't believe she was going to die in two hours. So soon? Cade told her she had plenty time to live when Cade had the eye power. Tears kept sliding down her cheeks, she couldn't think clear.

"WHAT?!" Sachi snapped. Cade had really the guts to kill a friend? Well, now she knew the answer. "Holy mother of God, wait here. I need to…" She thought of some ways to cancel the effect of the Death Note but she had to have another of those notebooks and that was not possible.

"Tell L!" Aba suggested, as she sat down on Sachi's bed and controlled her breathing.

"I already thought of that but what he can do about it?!—"

"Kick out Cade out of here! What if the next is Emma?!" Aba sniffed, looking at the clock Sachi had. Two hours. She stood up from the bed and opened the little fridge, there was a small cake but she didn't pay attention to it and grabbed one of the Dr. Pepper cans. "I don't wanna die."

"I'm not giving the reason to Cade but you knew she liked Matt and you still started to approach to him. It really seemed weird that you slept hugging him." Sachi shrugged. "Emma wouldn't be the next since she wouldn't do that because she knows that Cade likes Matt."

Aba clenched her teeth. "She said nothing about it! She always said she didn't wanted a boyfriend!"

"That doesn't mean she's thinking in that way, too!"

"…" Silence.

Even knowing that Cade could be a bit defensive, she did it anyways. Even knowing that Cade killed someone through the Death Note... Aba did not thought of that those days since she thought that Cade had no more the ownership of the notebook, therefore she could do nothing. But she was wrong, after all.

"I don't know, Anna." Sachi called her by her real name. There was no going back once your name was on that notebook. The only thing she could do it's pray to go to a nice place in the after life.

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't know you _liked _Matt. I'm sorry!" Aba apologized again when Cade stepped into her room. Why Cade was there? It wasn't enough to know she was going to die and she wanted to see her dying with her own eyes?

"Are you really sure you are sorry? You really seemed to enjoy being with him."

"… I-I did. Of course I did! I mean, are you aware of where are we?! They aren't supposed to be real, it's o-obvious that I'm going to enjoy being with him!" Aba confessed, rubbing one arm with her hand. "B-but now I won't do that again!"

"I don't trust you." Cade shook her head.

Aba cleared her throat and sighed, "Emma's looking for you." She changed theme, pressing her lips.

"I know." She was, in fact, avoiding Emma.

"...Why are you here?" She asked as Cade stared right into her eyes. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"You seem too relaxed. I mean, knowing that you're going to die." Cade didn't answer the questions and canted her head softly.

"I-I know."

Cade walked towards Aba and stood up really close of her. "Why?" She asked with a frown, "Why you had to do that?"

Aba looked down and swallowed hard, it wasn't her intention but she couldn't speak. She looked up again, "I… I-It wasn't my intention." She said in a breathed voice and she was going to say more but suddenly she felt a huge pain of her belly and that blocked her from talking.

"You won't do it again." Cade mumbled as she stuck out the knife of Aba's abdomen. "Never again." She was too impatient to wait for the remaining one so she decided to do it by herself. Who needs that notebook if she can do it by herself.

The corpse of Aba fell to the floor as she held onto her dear life, struggling and with eyes filled of tears. Cade used wiped every evidence she could have left and dropped the knife next to Aba's body.

"Bye-bye." The murderer said as she walked out of the room and headed to hers.

She messed up with the wrong girl.

* * *

**(A/N):** I'm being a slowpoke at writting DX CADE NO. Welp. One OC less means and I can put another one there.

I don't know what's going to happen next chapter because Cade's freaking crazy.

**NiiNiiChii - **I'm glad you are liking it ^^ Thanks!

**A.V. Jackson - **I would never, never, never do that. NEVAR.


	14. Like If Nothing Had Happened

"Sachi, do ya know where's Cade?" Emma asked when she ran into the older girl. She was still looking for Cade but with no luck.

"I was looking for Aba, but I haven't seen Cade." Sachi shook her head, worried. Where Aba could be after she ran away from Sachi's room—it would be the most obvious that she would be in her room but Sachi checked there and the door was locked up. Like Sachi didn't know how many time Aba had left and wasn't aware that Cade had killed the other already, she was not as desesperated as she would be if she knew all that.

Aba's suggestion of telling L about Cade was the only option that crossed her mind whilst she looked through the house for the black haired girl. L had gone to God knows where—Sachi didn't asked him either—and the only way to contact him was through Roger.

"I already checked Aba's room, she's not there…" The door was closed and not a single noise came out of the room. Sachi bit the inner flesh of her cheek, nervous. Unlike Emma, she knew what the paper was and its effect.

"Cade is not on her room neither." Emma sighed, looking around and trying to spot the brown haired girl, "where did she go?!" She was more curious about why that paper made Aba react like that than actually worrying about her.

She sighed again, "I'll go to the playroom." Running off to the opposite direction, Emma left Sachi by herself again. It was not very probable that Cade would be there but she could ask Near about that if he was there.

Sachi pursed her lips and placed a hand on the back of her neck. She felt responsible about this because she didn't check if Cade was clean when she forfeit the ownership of the notebook. It was obvious that she was not going to quick so easy to the Death Note, which she said it was her religion.

* * *

Running from the distance towards Matt, Cade tackled him with her arms wrapped around his neck as she latched to his back and quickly took his cigarette out of his lips. All that in just a seconds, he could not escape from the girl's speed.

"Oi…" He frowned and chuckled, "well, hello there."

"G'mornin'." She said with a grin and put the cigarette on her lips, "I had pancakes so I'm happy."

"Pancake-loving gurl." He joked as he kept walking with the brunette latched to his back. He quickly took out the cigarette out of Cade's mouth before she was able to take a smoke and placed it back to where it was seconds ago. "What happened to Aba, by the way?" And there's that question. Cade knew it would not happen too long before Matt asked that, it was unavoidable. "She seemed stressed."

How much happened since Aba died? A day? Some hours? That would be more accurate since Cade murdered her late at night. And the girl did not seem to have any regret of her actions. She would blame all the gore she has watched.

Cade's grin faded away and she let go off Matt's neck as he turned around to face her. Lying was something she was used to so it would be easy if she just lied about it but in this case she's going to slightly change the topic.

"Why didn't give a damn when I told you that I murdered someone?" If Matt could hear that in the way Cade would want and connect the dots, that said that he shouldn't care about Aba since it was like the last murder she did. But the answer she had was silence as Matt stared at her through his goggles.

"Why are you asking that now?" He answered with another question, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I didn't ask when we were talkin' 'bout that 'cause I was busy jumpin' off of a cliff on my mind." It was an embarrassing moment.

"Why—"

Cade crossed her arms and gave him a judgmental look. "You know why, redhead."

"… Oh …"

"Yes, '_oh_'." She rolled her eyes and half-smiled, "Now, lemme hug you again." She said, walking around him and wrapping her arms around his neck again, happy that she avoided the theme faster than she thought.

He sighed, knowing that she would not tell him so easily but he knew that she brought that question up for something. She knew what happened to Aba, of course.

"You can explain me all that murder thing, so I can explain you why I didn't care."

"I'm too tired to waste my saliva."

"Talking to me is a waste of your saliva?"

"You freakin'…" She sighed, "You wouldn't understand. Now, can we talk about something else?"

Oh well, she pronounced the 'g' in 'something' and the 'a' in 'about' this time. That means she really wants to change the topic.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, insisting more than he should.

"You know what, I'mma spent time with Mello. Where the fuck is he, anyways?" She asked, frowning at the fact that her wasn't with Matt. It was weird that Matt wasn't following Mello to anywhere, right?

"He's studying so I was gonna get him something to eat."

"He pushes himself too much. Where's Near, then?"

"I have no idea." Matt shrugged one shoulder.

"Bye then, I'll be with him because he's so damn cute. Oh my." She walked away from Matt and headed to the playroom where was most likely Near would be, if not then she didn't know where else to look.

Matt rolled his eyes and let her go.

* * *

"Cade, Cade, Cade!" As soon as Cade put a foot on the playroom, Emma almost tackled her. "God, I found you! What were you doing?" She asked, impatiently. "You weren't in your room or at any part I registered of Wammy's."

Cade frowned slightly, she knew that Emma was looking for her but she didn't know the girl was so perseverant. "Well, now I'm here." She said, not wanting to give her details of what she was doing.

"And where's Aba?" The cherry-red haired girl asked, leaning closer to the other girl.

A long sigh passed between Cade's lips, walking pass Emma to sit beside the white-haired boy that was on the floor, playing with some puzzles as always. He didn't comment anything about her presence so she assumed that it was fine.

"So? Where's Aba?" Emma asked, standing in front of where Cade was and hanging her head to a side.

"I dunno. Did ya check on her room?" The brunette asked, like if she did not knew nothing about the theme. On her inner thoughts, she just wanted Emma to stop asking questions, one can get tired if you secretly murdered a girl and someone it's pushing you to tell you where the, now, dead girl is.

"Sachi said it was locked up." She retorted, shrugging her shoulders to the height of her ears. "But you know where is she, don't you?" She was sure that Cade would know where Aba is, well, almost sure.

"No, I don't." She shook her head, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin on the palm of her hand she kept watching Near how he solved the puzzle as if it was something automatic. It was pretty amazing.

Emma dropped her shoulder, disappointed.

* * *

Sachi had talked to Roger but did not tell him what was happening, just asked him for a copy of the key of Aba's room since Aba had lost it and the door was locked up. The man easily accepted and gave her the copy. Thank God, otherwise she would have to knock down the door and the only stupid enough to try was Cade, who—of course—was not going to do that.

It smell weird now that Sachi was too close of Aba's door and could perceive the smell that came out of the room. It was a weird smell but it was familiar at the same time.

Sachi gasped and fell to the floor when she saw the image of Aba's corpse laying on the floor. "ABA!" She yelled and crawled near to the body of the girl. The familiar smell was the blood that was covering a good part of the floor of Aba's room. "Dammit."

At a few meters from Aba's body, there was a knife, the knife that Cade used to kill her but right now, Sachi wasn't aware of that. Actually, her mind was a mess, she could not process what was happening and she was just in panic. She was responsible of the two other girls and one of them was dead now.

"Cade!" She yelled again, wanting to leave the room to go after Cade but she just couldn't move away from that position; knelt down on the floor, knees covered in blood, and the corpse of Aba lying on her arms. Aba's glasses had certainly fallen down her face and were broken, with a few stains of blood in it. "… What have you done… ?" Then all the memories she had since they arrived there crossed in front of her eyes. The last conversation she had with Aba, too. "Cade did this… for Matt…?" It was impossible to process that the girl that always waved the boys off and never had a date would do that for the redhead.

* * *

**(A/N): **Happy new year! (Very late) And, dear lord, sorry for not updating in so long. You can blame it all on Naruto Shippuden.

Anyways, I see you reacted good to Aba's death.

**BethIHearYaCallin** - Yes, she is. Very, very crazy.

**AngelofDarkness95** - I think that I am the only one who's just relaxed about this.

**cometgirl2323 - **Sadly, there aren't any loopholes. But fear not, L will fix everything up.

By the way, next chapter is going to be placed on something that happened after Aba's death aka just an excuse so that would give me more time to develop whatever is gonna happen next.

Thanks for the reviews and again, sorry for this **late**, _late_, _**late**_ update.


	15. The Odds Are In Her Favor

Right after Cade's job was done on Aba's room she walked—very calmly to what just happened—back to her room and closed the door, without lock. For some reason, she didn't feel any regret, there was not the nudge in her throat or bad sensation on her stomach like the first time she killed someone using the Death Note.

That poisoned notebook is changing here.

But, if you think about it, her mind has always been 18+ rated. She has thought of the many ways she could kill someone she doesn't like, and sometimes even a person she likes. When boredom gets her, the girl's mind becomes a dangerous place with explicit content. Since kid she had had a weird way to think compared to the others, and not that she cared at that time but when she started to grow up. Well, she realized she was way too different of the others and that she was hard to understand.

Being into the anime she loved so dearly much was like a dream come true and she really did not wanted to go back to her reality.

"Well, that wasn't a tedious homework to do, wasn't it?" She said, poking her head through the window. She would think it was midnight but her sense of time was not one to trust. Cade kept staring at the sky and eventually her gaze paced around the yard and the streets.

"I should have left the knife on her stomach." Cade said to herself in a breathed voice, if she should have done that then Aba would have more time to suffer but also could have survived and crawl her body to look for help. "No… No bueno…" She shook her head thinking about those possibilities. "I did good." She then nodded her head twice. But then, something caught her eye. It was something not normal to happen at night or at any time of the day. If it happened in broad daylight then many people would be with a 'what the hell' face looking at the sky or at the rooftop, hoping to see the person responsible of that to not think it was something of paranormal origin. To Cade's luck. It was something paranormal and, oh man, does she love paranormal stuff.

"No shit!" She whispered, excited to what she saw. She really wanted to just jump off the window and grab what she saw falling but she would get gravely hurt. Stupid gravity. So, she did what whatever reasonable extreme fangirl would do; climb down using the windows of every room down. Because who needs stairwells.

And, yes, she fell on the ground just when she was already on the first floor.

"Itai…" Ouch. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." She said, crawling to where the object fell and took it. "Motherfucking Ryuuku—I mean Ryuk, whatever." It was, indeed, the Death Note. But not any Death Note, the Shinigami Ryuk's Death Note. The rules were in English and there were used pages, a lot, the first thing that caught her attention was the big name of Lind L. Tailor name written—dramatically—down.

Heading back to her room but this time using the stairs as a normal person would do, she looked again through the window, expecting to see Ryuk. She wouldn't have to wait five or more days to see him since he should still be on this world.

"Oh my L-dono, a Death Note!" She exclaimed again, excited to see the notebook on her hands again but this time it was Ryuk's notebooks and she loved Ryuk.

"I see you're very excited to use it." A voice said, and she immediately turned around to see the tall and flexible Shinigami standing on her room. "I'm the Shinigami Ryuuku."

"Yes, yes! I know who you are! Dude, if I knew you were coming I would have bought some apples… Dammit, I need apples. Gomen, Ryuuku, I don't have any." And why this girl is suddenly pronouncing his name in Japanese? Oh, right, she does what she wants.

The Shinigami tilted his head, confused by the fact that the smaller girl seemed to know him very well and he only knew her name.

"Oh… Do you want me to react like Raito? Because I can scream like a girl," Aren't you already a girl? "and fall off my chair and then I'll say I was not surprised but of course, no one's gonna buy that 'cause of the little scene he just made…" She snorted, remembering that episode. "And if you're asking how do I know this much… Well, let's say I know everything. I had a Death Note so…" She shrugged, giving a smile to Ryuk.

"… I see … You were the mortal who killed Raito, weren't you?" Ryuk asked, standing still on his spot.

"Yeap." She took out the paper from her pocket and held it out to Ryuk, who took it with his large hands and eyed it.

"You also killed someone else—"

"Yes, yes, I did. Doesn't matter, now, I'mma sleep because I'm really tired." Killing people can be exhausting, huh? "And, if you are gonna talk me tomorrow," Actually, it's already 1:00am. "If I don't answer you it's because I feel someone can be listening but I'd be talking you in whispers. 'Kay? But don't worry, I'll give you apples all the time!" She seemed very happy about the fact that her favorite God of Death was standing right in from of her. "You know what, let's get some apples right now. The kitchen should be closed but I can sneak. Follow me."

She walked fast out of her room with a big smile on her face, hearing the sound of Ryuk's chain as he followed her. But the mission failed since she had no idea of where the fruits. Ryuk's mood dropped but Cade was still happy, she had again a Shinigami following her and now it was Ryuk and of course, she made the trade. This girl had no respect for her own life.

_Yatta!_

* * *

**(A/N): **Let's add more things to this that make me wonder how the hell is this story going to end and I'm the one writting this._  
_

Crazy Cade, the odds are obviously on her favor. She's got a Death Note and

**Guest -** Oh, who knows? Really, I don't know... But if I knew, I would be giving spoilers, right?


	16. Funeral

"You seemed like an interesting human." Ryuk would answer to Cade's question; why was he there? she really did not care of that fact but she saw that coming. This Shinigami would even offer the Death Note to L in order to stay in the 'interesting' human world.

Back at Japan, she imagined Ryuk would e curious about the fact that he couldn't see her lifespa being a owner of one notebook.

Now, she had again a Death Note just because that she looked interesting to the Dog of Death. Luckily for her. The sound of the chains hanging off the Shinigami's clothes made her company all the time. She was breaking L's conditions, therefore, she was defying him.

Cade lied to him about the ownership, she killed someone inside the house and she gained another Shinigami. Not to mention the ey-power.

At the moment, she was laying in the playroom's floor next to Near, chilling as she talked to the albino who was behaving more social that she would have thought.

"So, you0re the only capable to solve these puzzles?" She asked, staring at the ceiling. "Doesn't surprise me."

"Aren't you going to finish your puzzle?" Near asked, glancing at the unsolved cat-themed puzzle she started while ago.

Cade sighed softly, "I like cats, that's why I chose that one." She said, sitting up. "But I'm not as good as you are." She shrugged and streched her arms.

The white-haired boy had already started to solve the puzzle for Cade.

"Hey, you don't have to..." She half-smiled and took one of the many pieces and stared down at the puzzle for a lot of time.

"Are you doing to place it down?" Near asked, putting the remaining pieces fo the puzzle on place.

She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. "I ain't good at this." She admitted but it was obvious.

"Yes, I can see that."

"You're too honest." Cade pouted and then laughed. "I envy you, y'know. You are always alone, in peace. And you're so smart." She confessed, watching as Near solved the puzzle that she should be solving.

"You got in here, did you not? You are smart as well." The boy retorted, slinging the solved cat-themed puzzle to Cade's side.

"But I couldn't solve the puzzle, I'm just a loser. Right?" She was, unwittingly, regreting all her choices, if nothing had happened she would be probably happy. She did not fell smart enough to solve problems without violence or maybe that was the most effective solution if she wanted to erricade the problem forever. Although, that was not excuse to kill, was it?

"Indeed, but you solved the half of it."

* * *

L was already checking the tapes of the hall in front of Aba's room. If Sachi only had told him that Cade was the responsible then he woulnd't have to do all that stuff and even thought Cade was on L's suspicion he had to check, just to make sure.

Sadly, there were not any cameras on the dorms so he only could see everything from the hall and prove if someone entered on Aba's room on the day she died and the pravious days. It would be easier if the killer hadn't covered the camera from an angle that made imposible for him to see what happened.

"It's like the person had crawled the wall and covered the camera with duck tape." Sachi commented when she saw the scene

"Aba was murdered at 10:47 p.m., two days ago, the killed knew where the cameras were located so he or she must have checked hat zone for the cameras before." L's plan was to review all the content recorded by the cameras on that week, if he would not find anything the he would watch all the tapes of the month.

He could not let another murdered live in the house.

"Do you have an idea of who could have done this?" L asked, stills staring at the screen where the tape was playing. He would figure out that the person was tall enough to hold out an arm and reach the camera but the possibility was low since most of the students were of an average heigh.

"I-I don't know." She swallowed hard. "I never thought..." She stopped, thinking what to say. "She was dead when I found her, she couldn't tell me who did it." Sachi dried one tear that came out, "I'm... I'm going to prepare for her funeral."

* * *

"I still can't believe it. I... I just can't." Emma's eyes were filled with tears as she remembered the first time she met Aba. She didn't wanted to dcry but it was hard to avoid. The cherry-haired girl needed comfort; she walked slowly towards Mello and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Why I didn't look more for her?"

He was kind of surprised by the hug, but it was a hard time and he couldn't just tell Emma to get off him. "You can't blame yourself." The blonde told her, embracing her back.

"You smell like chocolate." Emma stated, burying her face on Mello's chest whilst taking a deep breath. "Yes, dark chocolate~" She added on a very childlike voice.

Now Mello was even more sure that Emma did not know the concept of personal space and that no one could change the conversation topic faster than her. He regretted for a moment that he hugged her back, it was like he allowed her to get closer to him, but then again, he couldn't tell her to get off him if she needed someone to hug and Mello, unfortunately for him, was the one she chose.

He had to admit if felt a bit nice, he was not that bitter.

"Is someone else thinking the same? That Cade is the responsible." She left her face on Mello's chest and moved her head sligthly to the right to glance at the gammer. "Don't you think?"

"Why do you look at me?" The redhead asked, eyes still on his portatil console. Still, he could feel Emma's blue eyes perforing into his soul.

"She told you anything?"

"If she killed somone she ouldn't tell now, would she?" Mello stated, looking down slightly at Emma and then at Matt.

"Right, right~" Emma snigged and buried her face again on Mello's chest.

"Speakin' of, where's she?" Mello asked, referrin to Cade. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's with Near." Emma mumbled, not taking her face off the boy's chest.

The blonde ignored her answer and made a face, now she was just takind advantage of the moment. "Get off my chest." He said.

"Let's go get her." Matt chimed in. He supposed that they would be on the playroom since Near was always there. "They'll miss the funeral."

For they surprise Cade nor Near were on the playroom. In fact, they were already on the backyard for Aba's private funeral.

Cade was resting on a tree, watching the funeral from the distance. She, eventually, would start talking **_alone_** even if Near was just a few feet from her. She had told him tha tsometimes she just would talk to that little voice on her mind out loud and that he didn't need to worry about that.

He wouldn't, anyways.

"Is that the girl you killed?" Ryuk asked, standing next to Cade.

"Correct." Cade retorted, nodding her head slightly. "Why?" She was talking to Ryuk on a normal tone of voice since the only kind enar enough to hear was the albino and he didn't mind.

The Shinigami was curios of the plans the girl had to look as innoced as possible and what she would do next.

"Shouldn't ya at least fake that you are sad about this?" He asked, glancing at the many kids around Aba's grave. Although, they weren't told her cause of death. Most of them would think that she was murdered due to the sudden of the facts.

"Right now, like this, it's just fine." She answered, placing her hands on the back of her head. "I don't see what's bad 'bout that so calm down, I'll give ya apples later, yes?"

* * *

Emma, Mello and Matt were along the crowd around Aba's grace. Emma was sitll clinging onto Mello with gloomy eyes and the other two boys were in silence, staring at the ground.

The funeral ended just as soon as it started raingin and everyboy ran into the house... But there was one person still outside, standing in front of the former student's grave.

"You still like havin' attention, don'tcha?" Cade asked, putting on the hood of her green sweater as it would make any difference. She was already soaked, anyways. The water that had gathere in the hood fell on the brunette's head and shoulders, so yeah, it did make a difference.

"Well, at least you'll go to heavens. You... are welcome." She passed her hands on her face.

"Cade! You crazy-ass!" Matt's voice called, running over her spot. "What the fuck you think you doing?!" He grabbed her by the arm and ran off to inside the house, to her dorm.

"Wha? What did I do?!" She frowned before sneezing.

"You stood right under the storm for who knows how many time and now you're sick again, that's what you did." Matt took the bed covers and threw them at her.

"Yeah..." Cade nodded, taking off her choes and socks. "Get out, then. I have to change clothes. And you shouldn't worry, ya know."

"You should get lost so frequently, then!" He said, walking out of the room to give her privacy.

* * *

"What're you doing? Mello?" The petite asked, smirking softly to the blonde. For Mello's joy, she finished crying a moment ago. Not that it had something wrong with crying because someone's death but he couldn't focus on his books and she just wouldn't go to mourn to her own dorm.

"Whaddaya think?" He replied lazily, barely moving his mouth to talk.

"You should not study if a friend is dead!" Emma furrowed her brows, crossing her arms and pouting slightly. "Did you know that in a few days would be the day when I got here?" She stood off the bed and took a swivel chair to sit beside Mello. "Are you doing to make me a party? I like parties."

Mello's brow rosed, just seconds ago she was taling that he couldn't study if he was on mourning but she would have a party?

"You can't have a party if a friend is dead." He looked again at his book and passed the page, then scanning it before he got back to his notebook.

"Then you don't have ot study." She poked her head into Mello's books to take a look to his notes; they were from the calss they had few days ago. "You didn't understand the class? Advanced math is easy." She leaned back and stuck out her tongue in mockery.

He took a while to answer since he was focused resolving his equations to pay attention to her but ehn was forced to reply being that the girl would not stop poking him on the shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want?!" He almost yelled but it was more like a growl. Slamming his hand against the table, he frowned hard at Emma.

If Matt had never, ever interrupted him while studying then there was a reason for it.

Emma jumped off the chair and backed away from Mello, scared of his reaction. "S-Sorry!" She squeaked with trembling eyes. Emma crawled quickly out of the room and got up off the floor, springting to wherever her legs would lead her as long as it was not with the furious blonde.

He would realize what he has done when it was too late.

"Tch." He rolled his eyes and focused again on his studies. It was fault, anyway, but deep- very deep- inside him, he knew he should not have reacted like that, so roughly.

* * *

"Get your ass over here." Cade told Matt as she opened slowly her door, as usual, she was wearing another sweater. With her bare foot she kicked the door closed when he walked in and then mumbled some stuff before throwing herself into the bed.

Matt raised a brow at Cade, he was used to her mood swings but what got her like that? He left her dorm and the next thing he knew is that she's mad about something that may include him. Recently, she has been very thin-skinned. "Hey, what's up?" The redhead asked, sitting next to the girl laying on the bed as she kept mumbling things against the mattress of the bed.

Rolling her body to the other side of her bed, she found herself staring at the ceiling as she let out a long sigh. "Ah, this is so damn weird. So, _so_, **SO** damn weird." Another sigh. "Ya know, I've never understood Aba's blabbin' when she talked about the guy she liked and all that shit. The only thin' I've loved, **I MEAN LIKED**... Were anime characters, ya know." Sigh after sigh. "And well..." He was an anime character so it made sense. She sat up and stared at him. For a long while they were staring at each other, Matt was pacient and he knew Cade wanted to say something. She then moved herself closer to Matt and embraced him. "God, been a long time since I did this." She joked, but it was kind of true. The people Cade hugged was special people for her.

"What? A hug?" Matt questioned, faking like if he was surprised. "Then, let's make it the best hug!" He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up from the bed, circling with her around the room.

"Hey, hey! Oi! Stop!" She ordered him between her loud laughs. "S-stop!" But now she was starting to get a little dizzy so she couldn't enjoy it anymore.

"Okay, okay."He smiled and put her down, looking through his goggles, he could see the brunnette smiling sweetly at him. That was type of smile it was weird to see on Cade. Also, she was now blushing. "Oh! A blushing Cade! I've been lucky to see one of this rare creatures this time of the year! Warning, it's also rumored that when a Cade blushes means the apocalypse is close."

More laughs. "Shaddap!"

"So, what's all this about? You want to get me distracted for the next round of Street Fighter?" Crossing his arms, the hacker asked with a brow raised as he leaned closer to Cade. "Spit it out."

"Nope... Well, okay! But I had other reason to do this."

"And that reason is...?"

"I may or may not like you." She mumbled crossing her arms with a pout, looking away from him.

"You may or may not?" Matt smiled amused at how she was acting. "Well, unlike you, I know I do.." He put his hands on his pockets and shrugged.

"Yay, you like me too." She jutted her thumbs up with a toothy smile on her face. Of course, that was not what she meant.

"If you just like me, it's cool but..." He made a pause, "I may or may not have falled in love with you." He confessed, acting like if it was not something too important. He was just playing the cool guy because inside he was dying of embarassment as he wondered if she didn't mean it in that way.

"E-eh?" Now her face was all red and she sneezed due to the weather and that previously she was all soaked. Matt covered her with the bed covers and smirked at her, waiting for something else as answer. "I believe... The feeling is mutual." She said, looking down and then at Matt's orange-goggled eyes.

"I would kiss you but you seem to be sick." He teased, winking at her.

"T-too bad." She pouted, but she was kind of relieved. That would be her first kiss and she didn't wanted to screw it up.

"Oh! Oh! I've discovered a Cade with deep feelings! This means the whole universe will explode." He kept joking about that.

"SHADDAP, YOU IDIOT!" Cade yelled, but she couldn't help but laugh.She loved to laugh, though.


End file.
